


Exodus

by Kenka_Ghoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Fluff, Joonyeon is an asshole, Kidnapping, M/M, May Have Angst, Smut, Yixing's a sweetheart, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenka_Ghoul/pseuds/Kenka_Ghoul
Summary: Exo Planet has split into two worlds. Maddox and Kellan. They have lived in harmony for thousands of years, but what happens when a new threat arises and 6 boys from M and 6 boys from K, called Exo, are chosen to protect their world?





	1. Prologue

_Hundreds of years ago on a chilly winter's night war was waged between Exo Planet. Two Kingdoms fought one another and it was an everlasting battle. Neither Kingdom showed any sign of backing down so it continued for 4 years straight until someone calling themselves MAMA came down from the Tree of Life and ended it all._

_MAMA split Exo Planet into two worlds, Maddox and Kellan also known as the M and K kingdoms. The kingdom's feud drew to a halt and chose what world they would rule._

_Since then the two kingdoms have lived happily and in harmony but no one can ever forget the Battle of Em that took the lives of millions of power holders. However, even to this day, no one knows what the cause of this battle was._

_Legend has it that a healer from the kingdom that now calls themselves Maddox went to save the King of Kellan's Crown Prince only to have poisoned him. And no one knows where that healer has go-_

"Mama, is the legend true....about the healer?" little Junmyeon asks, covering himself with his blanket as he listens to his mother's story carefully.

"It's just a legend sweetheart; no one truly knows if it true or not but because of it most healers have been brushed aside and forgotten about. There are not many healers around now anyway, most of them died in the Battle of Em." His mother leans in close and pecks his cheek as he giggles sweetly at the tickling sensation. He buries himself further into his blanket and looks up at his mother.

"Do you believe healers are evil because Mrs Lee told me that they are all evil and could wipe us all out if they wanted to, with just a snap of their fingers?" Junmyeon cutely clicks his fingers and looks at his mother with wide eyes.

"To be honest, I have never met a healer so I couldn't tell you but I don't think that all healers are as cruel as the one in the legend. Also, the healers that live now lost their families in the Battle of Em so I guess I have some sympathy towards them. Anyway, you need to get some sleep and don't listen to everything that Mrs Lee tells you." His mother tucks him tightly into bed and gives him another peck on the cheek.

"Mama, one more question, the Crown Prince that was poisoned....would he have been Uncle?" he asks innocently, eyes glazed with a shiny layer.

"Great Uncle, but yes." She says silently looking down at him. "Now go to sleep." She giggles walking towards the door and sending him a flying kiss.

"Night mama and when I or if I see a healer, I will get revenge for my great uncle!" He shouts it proudly like he was trying to tell the whole world.

"Ok sweetheart, you do that." With that, she opens the door and exits leaving the small 5 years to ponder about the story his mother just told him. Soon, however, sleep takes over and he falls into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

_Smoke. That's all he could see. The black dust sticking to everything it spreads throughout a house he has never seen before. There are eleven bodies. The handsome boys are up against walls and lying lifeless on the floor. One body catches his eye though. He moves towards it taking in the pale complexion and slim figure._ Prince Junmyeon _he thinks, leaning down to take a closer look. He brushes the sweaty brown locks from the prince's forehead and stops abruptly as Junmyeon twitches slightly before becoming still again. He leans in closer. Suddenly, Junmyeon grabs his hand and lifts his head up, lips nearly touching, and coughs from the fumes that are drifting by them. The boy gasps lightly, trying to get his hand away from Junmyeon, looking into Junmyeon's eyes. "You could've saved us," Junmyeon chokes loosening his grip on his hand and slowly placing his head back on the burnt floor not closing his eyes._

_The boy lets tears fall from his eyes and looks around at the other boys and notices someone else. "Luhan!" he shouts running over to the only one that seemed to be just about conscious. He holds him close and shakes him a bit. "Luhan, stay with okay? Don't leave me please! You said you would always be at my side. Don't go. Please." He wails while watching the older boy touch his cheek and wipe away his tears._

_"Don't cry Yixing. I'll be fine. I'll be safe and sound when I go and I'll be with Sehun. Go live your life and leave me here with the rest," Luhan says softly as he slowly closes his eyes drifting into an endless sleep that he'll never wake up from. "No, Luhan? Luhan wake up. No! Luhan! Wake up!" Yixing keeps shaking his lifeless body trying to see if that will wake up his friend. "All of you. Please wake up."_

_Yixing slumps to the ground and cries silently as the flames grow larger and hungrier ready to devour them all like a hungry beast. But he doesn't care. Then he stands up looking around at all the eleven boys._ Come on Yixing you're a healer for god sake _, come on but nothing happens._

_"Yixing?" a soft voice says._

_"Luhan? Luhan!" he cries running towards the body of his friend and turns him hoping for his friend's eyes to be open but is meet with closed ones."Luhan! Luhan!"_

"Yixing! Wake up! Hey, it's just a dream." Yixing shoots up into Luhan's arms and sits in sweat and tears as he hugs Luhan tightly, not wanting to let go. "You're alright, ssshhh, okay, you're alright." Luhan hushes as he rocks the sobbing boy in his arms.

"You were dead Luhan. All of you were. The flames closing in on us and-and-"

"Hey, you're alright now and I'm not dead. Come on let's get you back to sleep." Luhan, being a telekinetic, he has the power to send others to sleep as well as read people's minds and moves things with his mind.

He tucks Yixing back into his bed and kisses his forehead softy. Ever since Yixing was adopted by his parents when he was just a baby, Luhan has been protective over the boy. He always stood up for the healer at school and helped with everything he has to do. They were best friends but also brothers. He gets into the bed next to Yixing and holds him as he hums slowly and sends energy through Yixing making his body tired and then eventually he swims back into a deep sleep, still clutching Luhan tightly.

Luhan places his head on the soft pillow and enters the world of dream land as he closes his eyes, still holding onto his innocent brother.

~**********~

The next morning Yixing wakes up, feeling a cold breeze hitting his back, and lifts himself to see the empty space where Luahn slept last night. He yawns cutely and rubs the sleep from his eyes. He jumps up and stumbles into the bathroom and washes his face. He gets dressed in casual attire and brushes his fluffy brown fringe to the side so it covers his right eye. He walks down listening to the racket that is going on in the kitchen.

As he enters he sees Mrs and Mr Xi arguing again. He sneakily grabs some toast and exits quietly so they don't hear him. He takes a bite out of the floppy toast and grabs his brown backpack, heading towards his small cottage in the middle of the village where he takes on the role of being the village healer. He bumps into a few people and politely apologises and he runs towards his 'infirmary' as Yixing would call it.

He opens his wooden door and grabs his little apron, that only covers hi waist, and gets out his notebook full of the patients that he will be seeing today. He hears the little bell ring, showing that someone opens the door. He looks up from his notebook to be met with a young man with jet black hair and small cat eyes with dark rings around them. Suddenly, something triggers inside of him and the dream from last night plays showing the boy lying next to a blonde haired male. His eyes widen and stare intently at the boy.

The boy shifts uncomfortably under the intense stare and asks Yixing if he was okay. Yixing snaps out of his thoughts and coughs awkwardly. "Umm, yes, yeah w-what do y-you need me f-for?" He stutters uncontrollably and gestures for the boy to talk.

"Oh, I just need to see if you have these herbs. My master is ill and I heard that you were the best healer in these parts." He hands Yixing a long list of herbs and retracts his hand quickly. Yixing examines the list and frowns. "What?" The boy asks confused.

"Some of these herbs are only available in summer. How bad is his illness?" Yixing asks, widening his eyes when the young boy starts tearing up.

"The palace doctor said that if he doesn't get these herbs as soon as possible.....he only has 4 months." The boy sobs violently and feels arms wrapping around him.

"I have most of the herbs here but just not some but I can help with the rest." Yixing unwraps his arms rom around the taller boy's waist and looks into his eyes. "How?" The boy asks wiping his eyes.

"Because I am a healer.....meaning I have the power to heal people's bodies with just a touch," he grabs all the herbs he has and walks towards the door, but stopping abruptly. "WAIT?! Did you say palace doctor?!" he shouts, nearly dropping th herbs from shock.

"Yeah why?" the younger asks, cutely tipping his head to the side.

"I just.....Prince Yifan is ill......okay, let's go and I'll do what I can to help him," he says trying to calm down. The young boy walks towards him and they both exit the small cottage and walk through the village in a comfortable silence until they are met by a white horse.

"Get on then," says the boy, already mounting the white stallion. Yixing looks at it hesitant but holds his held out hand anyway and is lifted behind him. "I'm Tao by the way. What's your name?" he asks looking back at Yixing who stare back."Yixing," he eventually answers, "can I hold your waist because I have never done this before." Tao nods sweetly and turns to face the forest and kicks the horse into a small canter.

~**********~

When they arrive at the palace Tao jumps of his horse, whose name is Rocky, and helps a dazed Yixing off the tall horse. They rush into the palace and run up the stairs to where Yixing thinks is Prince Yifan's room. Tao sprints a head and enters the only room that has its door open. He can hear hushed voices then everything goes silent. He cautiously enters the room and sees 4 people crowding around a male tucked in his bed. The male is as white as a sheet of paper and bright blonde hair. He walks closer to them and whimpers under the dark stares of the three strangers.

"Are you a healer that can help our son?" booms a voice from who Yixing presumes is Yifan's dad. He gulps and nods his head closing the distance between him and the ill male. He reaches into his little bag, which is holding all his herbs, and takes out the herbs he needs. Yixing grabs a cup from the bedside table and places the different herbs into it and crushes them all together with his hand. "That isn't very hygienic," the King remarks as Yixing gets more and more nervous. He looks at Tao and he just nods his head for Yixing to carry on.

Yixing the pours water into the cup and brings it to Yifan's mouth. He carefully lifts up Yifan's head and pours the liquid into his mouth as the King and he thinks Queen stares at him intently. Once all the liquid is gone he can soon feel it working on Yifan's body as his skin is now warm. He goes to place his hand on Yifan's chest when suddenly the King grabs Yixing's wrist and yells in his face and asks him "What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Yixing yanks his hand back and explains that he needs to use his power as he doesn't have the other herbs. The King grunts disapprovingly but allows Yixing to carry on.

He places his hand back on Yifan's chest and closes his eyes concentrating on where the illness is and putting most of his power on that specific place. As his power grows a golden light aluminates the whole room, shocking not only to but the King, Queen and the palace doctor. When he's done he opens his eyes to be met with beautiful deep brown ones. He steps back and retracts his hands. "Thank you so much," Yifan whispers looking longingly into Yixing's eyes. Yixing bows to him and bows to the other people in the room that are still shocked about what just happened.

Yixing bowed again and ran out the room grabbing his bag. "Wait!" Yifan and Tao both shout. Yifan looks at Tao with a sad face "who was he?"

"His name is Yixing," Tao says with a smile, looking at the door the healer just left out of.

"Yixing, thank you," Yifan whispers before falling back asleep.

 


	3. Chapter 2

_"Hello, my child." Yixing opened his eyes and was met with a dark abyss. He looked around wandering where that soft voice came from._

_"Who's there?" he asked still trying to find the source of the voice._

_"My name is MAMA my child and you are the chosen one."_

_"Ch-chosen one?"_

_"Yes. There is something coming. Something evil Yixing and you and 11 boys have been chosen to defend our world, and only you can stop it. Your abilities are stronger than any healer's that has ever lived. Including the one that killed the crown prince-"_

_"That legend is true?! So there was a healer that....." Yixing trailed off thinking about all the times he was mocked because of this legend that he now knows is true._

_"Yes it is true but this force that is arising has heard about your powers. You are in danger Yixing and only the 11 boys can protect you. You will all meet soon at the Tree Of Life and make sure you stay safe." Yixing's eyes widen at what MAMA just said._

_"What do you mean I am in danger?!" Yixing reaches his hand out to the sudden white light. He touches it._

_Suddenly, he sees red surrounding him. Screams of terror filling his ears. A large red moon filling his sight._

He gasps violently looking at the white light in front of him. "What was that?" His sight goes blurry and the white light just beams. "MAMA tell me, please."

"That my child was the Red Force and it seems the legends has to meet quicker than I thought. Goodbye Yixing and remember I will always be with you."

Yixing shoots up in his bed sweating and breathing heavily. He looks down at himself and sees a bright golden light illuminating from his body. Suddenly, his door opens and reveals Luhan, who covers his eyes from the gleaming light. "Yixing! What are you doing? Calm down." Luhan comes near him and places his hand on Yixing's shoulders. He starts shushing him and asks Yixing what the matter is.

"I saw...MAMA..." he manages to mumble before passing out.

~**********~

Yixing wakes up again, but this time he has a warm cloth on his forehead and there's no golden light. He looks to his right and notices Luhan with his head hung low. "Gege?" Yixing whimpers as Luhan's head shoots up and pulls Yixing into a tight, loving hug. Yixing places his head on Luhan's shoulder and closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth that emulating from Luhan. "Gege, what happened?" he asks as he lifts out of the hug.

"You started blabbering on about how you saw MAMA and then just passed out," Luhan stated, "I was worried Xing, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I think, but there was red everywhere and MAMA said something about the red force and that I was going to stop them with 11 more boys. We're going to meet at the Tree Of Life and protect our world." Yixing started breathing heavily again as the memories came flooding back.

"I don't think you should go to work today. Maybe have a bit of rest and I will see you later Yeah?" Luhan smiled gently and kissed his forehead. He got off the bed and slowly head towards the door but was stopped by a small murmur of "I did see it." He shook his head gently and made his way of the room sparing Yixing with a sympathetic look.

~**********~

When Luhan exits the Yixing's room he hears heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. He sees the flash of brown hair and knows who it is straight away. "Stop Sehun." He steps towards towards the frozen boy and looks up at him. "And where have you been for three days?"

Sehun swallows the lump in his throat and swiftly says "Chen's" and goes to step in his room. "Oh no you don't. Mom and dad have been worried sick and all you have to say is that you stayed at Chen's. When mom and dad get back you apologise for being a nuisance and then you do something nice for them, but for now you're going to look after Yixing while I go look after cabin. Got it?" Luhan said sternly never changing his serious expression once. Sehun looked down at the older male and sighed.

"Fine," he mumbled and Luhan gave him a soft smile.

"Bye then," Luhan waved to him while he went into Yixing's room.

Once he entered he could see the older sleeping peacefully and snoring lightly. He had a small pout on his face which made Sehun smile. The sleeping unicorn turned over swiftly, taking most of the cover with him and Sehun giggled softly. "Good night, gege."

It's very rare to hear Sehun saying 'gege' because he is previously from Kellan but his parent's seeked shelter in Maddox when things got tough in Kellan. Sehun was 5 at the time and only new the Kellan language so found it hard to understand other kids but when he met Luhan and Yixing They taught him the Maddox language and he taught them the Kellan language. When his parents died Luhan's parents were kind enough to adopt him and know he lived with them happily. He normally calls Yixing and Luhan 'hyung' but looking at the innocent older boy he couldn't help but feel warmth enveloping his heart.

He leans on the chair he is sitting on a closes his eyes, getting ready for sleep to take over him but when he sees a golden light coming through his closed eyes he opens them. He is met with a sweaty Yixing and a glorious golden glow coming from Yixing's body.

He grabs onto Yixing's hand and tries to wake him up. Sehun starts to hear incoherent mumbles and sees the glow die down. Suddenly, Yixing shoots up breathing rapidly as he looks around meeting with Sehun's worried expression. Yixing launches himself into Sehun's arms and starts to cry.

"Hyung, what's the matter?" Sehun asks gently.

"I saw MAMA and-and they're coming."

"Who's coming hyung? Hyung! Hyung!!" he shouts when he gets no answer.

"Red Force." Before Sehun could ask anything else Yixing fainted but this time a river of blood started to travel down his nose.

"Gege," he whispers as he holds the unconscious Yixing in his arms.

~**********~

When Yixing woke up again he is met with a bush of soft, brown hair that tickled his arm. He reaches his hand out and strokes the hair in front of him. He feels the boy jolt slightly and slowly lift up his head. He notices the familiar eyes and pulls the dazed boy into a hug. "You're back, where have you been? We've been so worried." He holds Sehun's face and eyes him with concern. Sehun leans into the touch and looks down. His eyes start to glisten.

"Hyung, you scared me. You woke up and started talking about the red force and you fainted then your nose started to bleed. Don't do that again hyung." Yixing heart beaks at the boy's shaking voice.

"I won't Sehun, I won't Sehun," Yixing whispers over and over, holding the crying boy close to his chest. He lays Sehun down on the bed and lies next to him. He places his hand on Sehun's neck and Sehun wraps his long arm around Yixing, pulling him close. Yixing watches as the boy closes his eyes slowly before drifting into sleep. Yixing followed soon after, the darkness surrounding him.

~**********~

_Yixing looks around the black abyss again. This time though there was only red. "Yixing, you need to get o the tree and fast." MAMA calls out. A strong wave of wind brushes through Yixing's hair, soon disappearing and leaving a peaceful room of red._

_"MAMA where's the tree? You never told me where it is!" He shouts._

_"There are three white stallions waiting for you, Luhan and Sehun and go to them. They are tied up on the tree on the outskirts of the village. The other boys are already on their way. Don't wait Yixing. Go quickly and don't go back. The stallions know where they're going. Now go!" Yixing feels a force push him backwards and his vision goes red._

Yixing shoots up in his bed, making Sehun jerk out of his dream and ask if he's alright. Yixing doesn't say anything and grabs his arm dragging him out of the room and barging into Luhan's room. He sees the older sleeping peacefully in his bed. He goes up to him and wakes him up. "Luhan, we need to go please", Luhan looks up and before he can process anything he is being dragged out of the house by Yixing, who is also dragging a confused Sehun.

Luhan gathers all his strength to rip his hand from Yixing's tight grip. "What the hell re you doing?" he shouts, noticing that it is the dead of night.

"We need to go, please we have to, please believe me, we need to go to the horses tied up on the outskirts. Please gege. Believe me." Yixing started to cry holding desperately onto Luhan's hand as he looks down.

Luhan sighs softly. "Fine but if there is nothing there I will personally beat you down." Sehun giggles softly and Yixing nods his head and happily drags Luhan and Sehun to the horses.

When they get to the outskirts they see 3 beautiful white stallions waiting for them. "Well I'll be damned," Yixing hears Luhan say. Yixing runs towards them and gets on one.

"Come on guys." Yixing shouts, waving his hand to tell the other two to come over.

Once Luhan and Sehun are on the stallions Luhan turns to Yixing. "So where are we going?" he asks with a smirk on his face. Yixing imitates the smirk and kicks the horse into a walk.

"The Tree of Life." They canter into the woods letting the horses take them to their destination.

 


	4. Chapter 3

Once they emerge from the trees they find a large majestic structure standing on top of a hill. They see dark figures surrounding the, what Yixing thought, Tree of Life. Yixing, Luhan and Sehun make their way up the tree while being stared down by the men at the top.

"Who are you guys?" a deep voice comments, some chuckles following afterwards. Yixing awkwardly walks around the tree and stands between a tall guy with big ears and a dark skinned guy that kept staring at him. Yixing keeps his focus on the bark in front of him trying not to be intimidated by the handsome males beside him. Luhan and Sehun stood next to each other looking at him sympathetically. He was about to talk when a booming voice interrupted him.

"Yixing. Step forward and touch the tree." Yixing looks around at the other males that are looking at him. He notices Tao and Prince Yifan smiling at him. He does as he was asked and touches out to the tree. Once his hand reaches the ruff surface, a surge of energy rushes through his body. He gasps softly alerting not only Luhan and Sehun but the other boys as well. Yixing keeps his hand on the tree and looks up at the glowing trunks.

"You are guardians now. You have been chosen to fight for Exo Planet. I want you to know this one bit of information. The red force is coming and they are after this boy." Luhan looks at Yixing in shock as Yixing gets slightly drowsy from the energy being passed through his body. "I will be watching over you all through Yixing's eyes. If any of you put him in danger......you will be striped of your position and powers. You are not to let him into the enemy's hands."

The young boys nod their head slightly, looking at Yixing, who is as pale as a sheet, watching as the said boy slowly shuts his eyes. "Remember guardians, protect. And don't fuck it up. I am Mama. Good luck." The voice fades away and Yixing tumbles backwards. The taller guy that was stood next to him catches him and lowers him gently to the floor.

"Chanyeol is he okay?" a light brown haired boy asks, Chanyeol nods his head slightly laying Yixing's head on the soft grass and standing up to face the others.

"Well, I suppose we should introduce ourselves if we are gonna save the world and stuff haha." Chanyeol laughs awkwardly, scratching his head while looking at the others. "I'm Chanyeol as you may already know. I can control fire and I am from Kellan. Who are you?" Chanyeol asks bluntly to the handsome boy standing to his left.

"I'm Jongin but people call me Kai. I can teleport and I am also from Kellan." The boys look at him in awe as he shyly looks down to the floor. "You can go now." He says quietly to the next boy. The boy smiles with a cheeky 'gladly' before introducing himself.

"I'm Baekhyun. Some of you know me and I control light. I'm also from Kellan. Some people call me a diva but I don't know why.....anyway I am good friends with Chanyeol and-"Baekhyun gets cut off by a male with big round eyes.

"Before you carry on, I am Kyungsoo. I am in charge of strength and I am from Kellan. Carry on." Kyungsoo says to Baekhyun who only huffs and looks away mumbling an annoyed 'whatever'. Kyungsoo looks at the doe eyed male beside him with a light smile.

"Um, hi, I'm Luhan and I am telekinetic and telepathic. Yes I know what you're all thinking and I am from Maddox." Luhan looks at Sehun, giving him the go ahead to introduce himself. Sehun nods lightly and says, "I'm Sehun and I control wind. I am also from Maddox."

The others then introduce themselves as Tao (time control), Jongdae (lightening) and Minseok (ice). When it got to Yifan he breathed in a deep breath and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Prince Yifan of Maddox, and I can fly." He sees the others shift awkwardly until he meets his rivals glare and returns it swiftly.

"And lastly, I am Prince Junmyeon of Kellan, I can control water and I don't want to protect a healer." Everyone gasps at hearing this. Baekhyun steps forward. "My prince but this boy needs our help. Why won't you help a healer?"

"A healer killed my great uncle."

"Is that why there was a massive expulsion of healers and they can't step foot in Kellan ever again." They all looked to see Yixing nearly in tears and slowly getting up from the ground. He looks at Junmyeon with sad eyes. Junmyeon is taken aback by the boy but his outer appearance doesn't falter.

"Yes, and that is why I think all healers should be killed. But I can't kill you though; you're the 'chosen' one." Junmyeon says sarcastically, watching as Yixing's face falters even more. The others watch the scene unfold until they hear Yixing shout.

"Then don't be a guardian and go back to your luxurious palace where you can have whatever you want and be served and not have to do a god damn day of work!" After saying this Yixing runs off into the forest behind them and doesn't look back.

"Yixing! What the hell have you done?" Luhan shouts at Junmyeon before running after Yixing but being stopped by Sehun.

"Let him be hyung, he needs time to take this in." Sehun says softly.

"What about us taking it in?" Junmyeon shouts.

"You don't get a say after the stunt you just pulled!" Yells Yifan, pointing his finger at Junmyeon accusingly. Junmyeon just scoffs and looks away, regretting his words.

"Now, we need to find Yixing before someone else does." Yifan turns to the rest of them and puts them in groups. Luhan, Sehun and Minseok. Jongdae, Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Yifan, Tao and Kyungsoo. Junmyeon and Jongin. "Spread out and find Yixing."

Moments after that they hear a scream followed by a shout of Luhan's name. "Yixing!" Luhan shouts before running off into the forest followed swiftly by the others.

They reach deeper into the forest, a glow illuminating off of Baekhyun to help them see in the forming fog. "Luhan! Sehun! Help!" They hear his shout again and run towards it. Once they close in on him they see a figure dangling from a tree in a big net and six males surrounding it.

"Look who we found here. Sshhh, don't be scared we're just going to take you to our leader and have a little chat okay?" the male nearest Yixing says going to stroke the boy before the other flinches away, making the net swing.

Yixing grabs onto the net and whimpers trying to steady the rocking. He looks at the surrounding males but notices a glow coming from behind a tree. _Yixing we are going to get you out_. **Luhan** his mind screams but suddenly comes back to reality when he feels the net fall beneath him, finding himself on the floor. He looks up into the males' eyes and whimpers again.

"Please, you don't have to do this." The man kneels down and pushes his dirty fingers through Yixing's hair. He suddenly yanks the soft hair causing Yixing to hiss in pain.

"But I do, you see our boss is looking for a boy-a healer to be precise- who is said to be the destruction of the Red Force. Now all we wanna do is take you to him so he can talk to ya ans we can get paid. Simple. Now you can either go willingly or..." he takes a knife from his pocket and places the cold edge on Yixing's throat, "we'll just drag ya there."

"Is that a threat?" the unfamiliar voice didn't belong to any of the men or Yixing. Yixing looks over the man's shoulder to see Luhan, Sehun, Tao, Yifan and the other seven boys surrounding them. Joonmyeon steps forward.

"Who said that?" the man now holding Yixing in his grip, not taking the knife from his neck. Yixing sees Joonmyeon wearing a cocky smirk and take small steps towards them.

"Me," he says, looking to Yixing and winking at him. Yixing gapes at him but is soon brought back to reality when the man wraps his free arm around Yixing and drags him back a bit.

"Oh, and what are you lot gonna do to get this pathetic fool back," Yixing looks down at the insult, forgetting there was a blade by his neck. Some blood starts to seep from his neck but soon disappears. He doesn't realise that one of the men saw and gasps.

"He's a-he's a- healer!" he stutters, stumbling back from shock. The man holding Yixing looks down at him and sees the cut healing. He smirks and looks back a Joonmyeon.

"I think we'll be leaving now," the man smiles and drags Yixing away. Yixing starts to scream and kick but they are too weak.

"Oh no you're not." Joonmyeon raises his and pushes it forward and large waves of water sweep the men up. He gets a small wave to carry Yixing away from the men to Luhan. The men get up and go to fight before Chanyeol steps forward and aims fire balls at them. The men soon run away leaving the twelve boys.

"Yixing are you okay?" Luhan asks worriedly holding a trembling Yixing in his arms. Yixing nods hesitantly and gets up off the floor.

"We need some where to sleep. Anyone know where there is a cabin nearby," Chanyeol asks looking at the other boys.

"I do!" shouts Sehun as he walks into the forest, the other boys following him. Joonmyeon sneaks a glance at Yixing to see how he's doing. _Why do I care? You hate healers remember_ he thinks but can't help worry about the now terrified Yixing.

 


	5. Chapter 4

"Here it is," Sehun exclaims as he walks down the long path to the little house. Yixing looks up at the house. The three steps going up to the house moan softly as he takes gentle steps up them. The house itself lit up the whole forest pathway and the intertwining trees engulf the whole house. Pretty lights escape from the roots of the trees landing on his shoulder. Sehun opens the door introducing the large open planned area. The small kitchen sits in the corner with the dining room and living room connecting together. The wooden staircase leads up to the large rooms. There six rooms with two small beds in them. There is only one bathroom with a tall shower, a basin, and a toilet in the corner.

"There is only room for 2 people in each room, so choose your buddy and go," says Kris grabbing Tao's arm and leading him into the end room. They all par up Luhan with Sehun; Baekhyun with Chanyeol; Jongin with Kyungsoo and Jongdae with Minseok leaving Yixing and Joonmyeon.

"So......we should-"Yixing is cut off by an angry huff and Joonmyeon mumbling.

"Just go into this room," he says angrily. Joonmyeon flops on to his chosen bed and Yixing sits down watching him. The bed creaks at his every movement and Joonmyeon glares at him. "Even though I saved your life it doesn't mean I like you." Yixing flinches at the cold tone and gets up off the bed.

He goes down stairs into the living room and sits on the couch. He sighs and rubs his neck. He lifts his head back up when he hears footsteps coming down the stairs. Ten figures stand over him and he looks up to meet eyes with Luhan.

"Hey, guys, what you doin'," he asks giving them a pathetic smile.

"Look Yixing if you want me to swap with Joonmyeon, I can-"Luhan is cut off by a shriek which is soon followed by a whining Sehun.

"Luhan, you can't do that to me, I don't want to share a room with him." Luhan sighs while rubbing Yixing's back and sitting next to him.

"Who would be willing to share a room with Joonmyeon?" The other eight look at each other before stepping back a bit with their hands held up.

"Baekhyun, why don't you share a room with him, you did work in the castle after all," Chanyeol remarks while Baekhyun stands there shaking his head vigorously.

"No way Chanyeol, he's a brat and hates me even breathing let alone sharing a room with him. I'm sorry Yixing but I have put up with him for too long, I need a break." Baekhyun sighs.

"Bullshit, you're always laughing with Baekhyun," shouts Kyungsoo, his big owl eyes becoming angry. Jongin holds him back from pouncing on him.

"It's called pretending to be someone's friend Kyungsoo so but out. "They all stare at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo before they hear a shout from Tao. "You bitch, how could you do that to someone?" he starts to make his way to Baekhyun before he is stopped by Yifan.

"Oh please panda eyes just shut up and serve your master like you have always done." Tao charges at Baekhyun and they start having a cat fight while Chanyeol and Yifan are trying to stop them while the others except Yixing, who is confused on what is going on, are laughing at them.

"Enough! I'll share a room with Joonmyeon and he'll just have to deal with my presence. It's getting late.....lets go to bed." Yixing gets up from the couch leaving eight shocked people and two bruised divas in the living room.

~**********~

Yixing opens the door to his and Joonmyeon's room to be met with a sleeping figure in the bigger bed. Yixing smiles softly at the sight and sits down on his bed. The bed creaks slightly and Joonmyeon shifts in his sleep. Yixing lays his head on the soft pillow and lets his mind wonder as he closes his eyes.

_He opens his eyes and sees a tall figure standing in front of him. "Yixing, it's so nice to meet you. I am Yuexin, the leader of the red force and I need your help." The figure comes into the light and the handsome man wears a smirk on his face as he approaches Yixing._

_"Why do you want my help? I have seen who the red force is and all you do is destroy and kill. Why should I trust you?" Yixing questions, scowling at the man in front of him. The steps forward again and Yixing steps back in return only to feel a cold surface on his back stopping him from moving anymore. Yuexin steps right up to him looking down at him. He places his hand either side of Yixing's head and leans down to his ear._

_"Look, you have something I need so just give it to me and I'll leave you and your friends alone," Yuexin whispers. Yixing looks at him._

_"And what is it that you want?" Yuexin pulls back ad looks at him with hungry eyes._

_"You." Yixing's eyes widen with fear as Yuexin grabs his hair tightly, jerking his head upwards. Yixing sees Joonmyeon, Luhan, Sehun, Yifan, Tao, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Minseok, Jongdae, Jongin and Kyungsoo all dead above him. His eyes prick with tears as he sees his friends lying lifeless._

_"Why me?" Yixing asks in a small voice. Yuexin bring his head down but doesn't loosen his grip on his hair._

_"I need your power, a virgin healer, untouched; you are what I crave for. If I can mark you as mine, I will become immortal." Yuexin strokes Yixing's hair as he whimpers. "I can't get you in dream form, but trust me Yixing I will get you and you will be mine. Oh, and say hi to MAMA for me." He walks away from Yixing and waves his hand at him. He disappears into the dark abyss and Yixing slides down the smooth surface, bringing his knees up and hiding his face as he cries._

Yixing screams as he shoots up in his bed. He starts to shake uncontrollably and hides his face in his knees. He doesn't realise Joonmyeon has woken up until he hears his voice. "Bad dream?" Yixing looks over to find Joonmyeon sitting with his legs over the edge of the bed looking at him.

"Yeah," Yixing says shakily before getting up from his bed and walking to the door. Before he can reach for the doorknob a hand grabs his wrist and turns him around.

"What's wrong? You seem a bit shaken," Joonmyeon asks brining his hand up to Yixing's shoulders.

"Why should you care? I thought you hate healers," Yixing looks up at him with teary eyes, Joonmyeon looking shocked. Yixing removes Joonmyeon's hand and moves out of the room, downstairs to the living room.

He sits down on the couch with his legs tucked underneath him. He thinks about that man, Yuexin, and what he meant about marking him as his. He gets confused about it all, but before he can do anything else he slowly closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

~**********~

When he wakes up again he is surrounded by ten worried men and a moody looking Joonmyeon. "Guys, I told you he's fine, now can we go find food?" Joonmyeon asks impatiently as he crosses his arms across his chest. Luhan smacks him on the arm and turns to Yixing.

"Are you alright? We found you sleeping down here," Luhan says worriedly and places a hand on Yixing's shoulder. Yixing looks up at him and nods slowly before getting up off the couch.

"Joonmyeon's right, we need to find food so we can survive here," Yixing says looking at Joonmyeon. They all look at him and Joonmyeon clears his throat.

"We should send a group out to go to the closest market. So, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Sehun and Jongin you'll go to the market while the rest of us tidy the house up and make homely." They all nod at him and go and do the work they set. Joonmyeon glances at Yixing who walks out with Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo and Jongin. He follows him and looks into the crack of the door to see Yixing waving them off.

Yixing then turns around to see some of the flowers in the flowers wilting. He bends down and moves his hand in an upward motion. Joonmyeon stares in shock as a golden light emulates from Yixing hands and touches the dying plants. The plants glow and bring their petal bud up so they are looking at the bright sun. The sight takes Joonmyeon's breath away. _Why are you making me like this Yixing?_ he thinks as he turns away and helps the rest with the inside of the house.

Yixing looks behind him, a strange feeling creeping up his back. He stands up and looks deeper in the forest. Suddenly a black runs out behind a tree and carries on running into the forest. Yixing contemplates running after him but decides against it. He goes back into the house and helps the others.

What he doesn't know is that the figure is still staring at him. "I will get you Yixing, don't you worry," the figure smirks and walks off into the darkness.

 


	6. Chapter 5

Once Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo and Jongin got back they all sat down on the couches and started to watch Avengers Assemble. Yixing was sat in between Chanyeol and Luhan when there was a sudden clash of lightening. They all jumped and glared at Jongdae. He held his hands up defensively. "That wasn't me!" Joonmyeon goes to the window to see heavy rain toppling down onto the moist ground.

Joonmyeon reassures them that everything is alright then sits back down beside Baekhyun. They continued to watch the film until the end. Most of them were asleep and were carried up to bed by their roommates.

Joonmyeon turned around to see Yixing lying peacefully on the now empty couch. He sighs heavily then makes his way to him. Before he can pick him up though, he hears Yixing whisper something.

" _MAMA_." Suddenly, Yixing transformed into a beautiful, tall woman. Her curly blonde hair cascaded down her back with light green and blue highlights. Large white daisy's complimented her hair and big green eyes that stayed put on Joonmyeon's. Her pale skin reminded him of Yixing as she stepped forward making her long green gown sway softly.

"Who are you?" he asks. The woman looks around the room then back at him. She smiles softly and introduces herself.

"I am MAMA. As I told you I would be looking through Yixing's eyes," Joonmyeon nodded, "and I am telling you now, that you being the leader of the guardians need to protect your members. Yixing needs to be protected. The Red Force is in pursuit and you need to keep him safe." She places her hands on Joonmyeon's shoulders and bends down to his level. "Promise me you will keep him safe." Joonmyeon stares up at MAMA in shock but nods slightly. MAMA raises an eyebrow not totally convinced but gives Yixing control of his body.

Joonmyeon sees the familiar boy appear before him. Yixing then falls forward into Joonmyeon, who catches him in his arms and turns him round so they are facing each other. "What happened?" Yixing asks with a dazed expression on his face. Joonmyeon just smiles at him and removes some hair stuck to Yixing's forehead.

"I'll tell you in the morning. But right now you need to go to bed. Come on," Joonmyeon sighs as he picks Yixing up easily in a bridal style, and walks up the stairs to their room. Joonmyeon kicks the door open and lays Yixing, who is ow sleeping peacefully, carefully on his bed.

Joonmyeon leans down and places a small peck on Yixing's head. _What are you doing to me Yixing?_ Joonmyeon thinks as he walks to his bed and tucks himself under the covers, contemplating about what MAMA had told him.

~**********~

When Yixing wakes up he can't see Joonmyeon sleeping in the bed beside him. He slowly sits up and swings his legs over the bed. He stands up before walking out of his room, downstairs to the kitchen where he is hit with a sweet smell. "Pancakes?" he whispers to himself, walking into the kitchen where he sees Joonmyeon preparing twelve dishes of 4 pancakes covered in maple syrup.

"What's all this?" he asks watching as Joonmyeon jumps and turns around with wide eyes. Yixing giggles lightly, like a children being tickled, and moves towards Joonmyeon. "Now, tell me what happened last night." Yixing sits down at the table in front of a plate of pancakes and starts stuffing his face, waiting for Joonmyeon's explanation.

Joonmyeon looks at Yixing before sighing. "You were sleeping on the couch and everyone else went upstairs. I decided to carry you upstairs but before I could do that you whispered MAMA. Suddenly you started to glow and a tall beautiful woman stood in front of me. She told me you were in danger than disappeared. So Yixing, what was your nightmare about last night?" Joonmyeon leant on the table looking straight into Yixing's eyes. Yixing swallowed the food in his mouth and looked down at the almost empty plate.

"Last night a man showed up in my dream. His name is Yuexin and he said that he is the leader of the Red Force. After that he said that he was coming for me. He wants to mark me – whatever that means – and after that when I was out in the front I could feel this presence near me so I went into the house." He looks up to see Joonmyeon's hard stare. Yixing flinches slightly and looks down again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Joonmyeon asks, but Yixing didn't say anything nor looked at him. "Look at me!" Yixing flinches when Joonmyeon slammed his hands onto the table. He cowers into his seat and hesitantly looks up at the angry prince in front of him. Before they can say anything else they hear a shout from upstairs.

"Guys, you need to take a look at this!" Joonmyeon and Yixing run upstairs, into Tao and Yifan's room. Everyone is crowded around the bedroom window. Yixing and Joonmyeon step closer to the window and gasp. A big herd of me dressed in all red are marching towards the house.

Everyone is in a state of shock that Joonmyeon decides to do something. "Right apart from Yixing all of you are coming with me to fuck up these bastards, and to get them away from our house." They all nod apart from Yixing. He runs towards Joonmyeon, who went out the room to their bedroom, and stopped him.

"Why can't I go and help you?" Yixing asks, looking straight into Joonmyeon's eyes.

"Because you can't fight and your powers can't do any damage to them, I'm sorry but you are not fighting them. You are going to stay here until we are back. And if this Yuexin guy is real, you can't go out." Yixing stays silent as they all rundown the stairs and out the door. Luhan gives him a hug before leaving.

Yixing runs to the living room and looks out the window watching as the eleven brave boys charge towards the crowd of red. The boys use their powers and take down the men that come at them. Yixing is too invested in what was going outside that he didn't notice the dark figure coming up behind him.

Yixing heard creak but before he could turn around a hand cupped around his mouth and an arm slipped around his waist. He widened his eyes and started to struggle. He felt a prick in the side of his neck and everything started to become fuzzy. Before he collapsed completely he heard a voice behind him. "Your mine now Yixing." Then everything went black.

~**********~

After the battle the boys limp towards their house. Some leaning on each other for support and Chanyeol carrying Baekhyun in his arms. "I hope Yixing can heal all of us." Luhan sighs thinking about what happened in the battle. It was the most harrowing thing they have ever been put through; Sehun was visibly shaking.

They open the door to scarily silent house. The back door of the house opened and slamming off the outside wall. "Yixing!" Joonmyeon started to shout as he ran into the living room. When he looked round he noticed something on the floor. A note.

_He has Yixing. Get him back before it is too late_

_~MAMA_

Joonmyeon's heart stops in his throat. The news only just smacking him in the face. His breathing starts to become erratic and the others start to ask if he's okay, but they are answered with a loud scream and an angry Joonmyeon tossing things across the room. He crouches down and puts his head in his hands. He feels a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him Joonmyeon." He looks up to see a smile on Kris's face. _Why Yixing?_ he thinks before crying into Kris's shoulder. Silent cries came from Luhan and Sehun who excused themselves and went upstairs.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update for a while because I am going on holiday and the apartment I am staying at hasn't got WiFi. So, I thought I should update a few of the next chapters to not keep you waiting for too long. Hope you enjoy the story xx


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo my dudes I am back! Please enjoy!

_Darkness. That’s the only thing he could see, until a faint light came toward him slowly. “MAMA?” he asks softly, when the beam of light stops in front of him._

 

_“Yes, my child,” she says, “Yixing, you are in grave danger, Yuexin now has you and will use you in his fight to gain control of EXOPlanet. You cannot let him do that. You need to fight with every fibre in your body. Don’t let him get the immortality or EXO will be lost.” Yixing stares at the light for moment contemplating about what she just said. After a while he nodded hesitantly. The ball of light disappears and a new voice enters his ears, a voice he doesn’t want to here._

 

_“Wake up Xing, wakey wakey, Xing,” the voice whines as Yixing feels his eyes getting heavier._

 

“Yixing!” His eyes open suddenly, but shut just as quick when a white light blinds him. He opens his eyes-slowly this time- as he turns his head from side to side and met with a smirk plastered on Yuexin’s face. He sits up quickly to realise he is in white garments, he scoots away from Yuexin so his back is flat against the wall behind.

 

“I won’t hurt you Yixing, I just need to study your healing, nothing will happen to you.” Yuexin gives a sincere smile and Yixing relaxes. Yuexin holds out his hand and places it on Yixing’s, he flinches slightly before taking Yuexin’s hand in his and giving Yuexin permission to help him off the bed and drag him out of the white room.

 

They walk slowly through the narrow, white walls, still holding hands as Yuexin keeps talking about this ‘lab’ Yixing has been taken to.

 

“You know,” Yixing says cutting off Yuexin “my friends will be coming for me. So if you think I am going to join you, join the red force you have another thing coming. And I am not going to give you the immortality you so crave,” Yixing spat, watching as Yuexin’s eyes become darker.

 

“Nurses, take Yixing to be studied.” He grabs Yixing before he can run away and throws him on the bed the nurses brought. He pins Yixing down and traps his hands in handcuffs which are attached to the bed. Yixing starts to struggle and thrash his head around. He notices how all the nurses all have red masks covering the top half of their face. They have white coloured pinafores, with different equipment placed in their left breast pocket. He lets out a yelp when there’s a prick in his neck.

 

The blue serum rushes through his veins. Yuexin waiting to see what will happen to him. Usually patients pass out or start to thrash about. But nothing happened. He let out an irritated yell.

 

“Take him to the room and don’t be merciful, _make him suffer until he says he will join._ ” Yuexin walks away as Yixing starts to panic. He starts to shout and scream at Yuexin before he is wheeled away by the nurses. Yixing looks franticly at the nurses, and then he enters a dark room.

 

The nurses hook him up to different machines and press a red button before shouts of pain run through his body. He tries to keep in his screams but can’t hold it in. The screams echo throughout the halls of the lab. Yuexin tries to drown the out but can’t take it. He rushes to the room and rips out all the wires that were placed in Yixing. “Stop the machine, he’s not ready!” The nurses turn the machine off quickly and stand obediently waiting for more instructions.

 

He opens the hand cuffs and Yixing shoots up and grabs Yuexin. Yuexin tucks his arms under Yixing’s legs and picks him up bridal style. He takes the crying boy to his private room and places him on the bed. He lies down next to him and allows the boy to curl up into his chest and fall asleep.

 

Yuexin strokes his hair and kisses the crown of his head before going to sleep himself.

~**********~

 

When Yixing wakes up he feels warmth enveloping his whole body. He looks up to see Yuexin’s peaceful, sleeping face. He sits up quickly realising what’s going on but doesn’t realise that Yuexin is now awake. “Hey pretty,” Yuexin says sweetly, almost disgustingly, as he wraps his arms around Yixing’s thin waist. Yixing just sits there letting Yuexin trace his lips on his neck.

 

“What do you want from me?” Yixing asks shakily as he turns to see Yuexin’s gentle stare. Yuexin brings his hand to meet Yixing’s now tearful cheek and brushes it slowly.

 

“I want you. More importantly I want the immortality. So if you just give it to me willingly, you won’t be hurt. But…I will force it out of you if I have to.” Yuexin’s voice darkens at the last sentence making Yixing shiver.

 

 _You need to fight with every fibre in your body._ The words echo in Yixing’s brain as he remembers what MAMA told him. He starts to struggle against Yuexin but Yuexin’s grip tightens and throws Yixing onto the bed. “Get off me!” Yixing shouts, Yuexin grabs hold of his wrists and pins them down before getting close to Yixing’s face.

 

“I will get the immortality Yixing, One way or another.” Yuexin grabs hold of a black tie and wraps it around Yixing’s wrists so he can’t move and starts kissing and biting all down his neck. Yixing starts to thrash his head around and yank his hands to try to escape.

 

“Stop! Yuexin please!” Yixing pleads. Yuexin goes to undo his white shirt before an ear splitting alarm running through the halls.

 

“Shit!” Yuexin shouts, looking out the door to see nurses running up and down the halls. “Taeyeon!” The said nurse spins around looking at her boss. “Take Yixing down to the room, you know what to do.” Taeyeon smiles sinisterly before strutting to Yixing and untying his hands.

 

“Don’t even think about running away.” Yixing cowers under her gaze, following her obediently.

 

They walk down the halls, past the panicking nurses and into a dark red room. Taeyeon closes the door when they enter and other nurses come out to him and start to undress him. He screams at them to stop but is already just in underwear. The nurses then drag him to a stone wall that wears loose chains. His eyes widen and he starts to struggle against them. They lift him up so his wrists are trapped in the bonds and his legs are dangling. He kicks out his legs to no avail and feels other chains wrapping around his body.

 

Taeyeon then grabs a needle and pours in the same blue liquid from before, and sticks the tip into Yixing’s side. Yixing lashes out trying to stop her but the liquid is already in his system. This time Yixing feels his eyes getting heavier and heavier, but don’t close. The room starts to spin and he hears a faint voice in the distance but doesn’t look up.

 

When he eventually does, he sees a dark window in front of him, and 11 dark figures stood in a line looking at him. Not having enough strength to keep his head up he slumps down again. Another figure moves towards him and touches him, giving Yixing a tingling feeling on his right side.

 

“Yixing!”

 


	8. Chapter 7

Joonmyeon was sat on the couch, head in his hands whilst trying to figure out a plan of getting Yixing back. He hears footsteps behind him but doesn’t take much notice. Soon the seat beside him dips slightly and a cold hand places itself upon his shoulder. There was a light squeeze before the figure, Yifan, started to talk. “I know this is hard Joon-“he was cut off by a bitter laugh.

 

“It’s not hard, I don’t even like healers. Why should we get him back? We don’t need him. That’s what I keep telling myself. But why? Why?! Why do I care about him so much? I love him Yifan and I was a jerk. He doesn’t love me back and now he is in the hands of the Red Force all because of me. Yifan, I am having more than a hard time!” By this time Joonmyeon is now staring at Yifan with tearful eyes. Yifan is taken aback by what Joonmyeon just said and slowly removes his hand from Joonmyeon’s shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry Joonmyeon. But I promise we will find him and stop the Red Force.” Yifan gets up off the couch and leaves the living room. Joonmyeon watches him then looks down at his lap before his eyes close slowly and drifts off into sleep.

 

 

~**********~

 

 

When Joonmyeon wakes up he finds himself laying on the couch with a blanket over him. He slowly gets up before hearing shouting coming from the kitchen. He strolls towards the commotion and leans against the doorway to watch the scene unfold.

 

“But I want pancakes!” Baekhyun whines clinging onto Chanyeol as Kyungsoo’s face turns redder and redder with anger.

 

“If you want pancakes you can make them yourself you whiney brat!” Kyungsoo shouts waving different kitchen utensils around whilst Jongin is trying to hold the little man back. Baekhyun immediately shrieks and hides behind Chanyeol. Yifan sighs and turns towards Baekhyun.

 

“Baekhyun you know not to argue with Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun glares at him.

 

“Shut it Peter Pan.” Yifan’s face darkens and storms towards Baekhyun, who screams again, before being held back by Tao. Yifan calms down and turns around and looks down at Tao. He smiles softly before holding Tao gently. Minseok and Jongdae awe at the scene as Baekhyun dry heaves before being thrown over Chanyeol’s shoulder and being taken upstairs kicking and screaming. Chanyeol laughs lightly at his little diva walks into their room before shutting the door.

 

The rest of them soon notice Joonmyeon’s presence but before they could say anything they were interrupted by loud moans coming from upstairs. “Yah, will you two horny bastards be quiet! Sheesh,” Kyungsoo yells before being enveloped by Jongin.

 

Joonmyeon looks at them with a shocked face. “When did they-and you-you know- start dating?!” Joonmyeon asks in astonishment and notices everyone smiling shyly at each other. Minseok is the first one to speak up after what seemed like an hour of stares and smiles.

 

“Look, before all this happened. Before the Tree of Life. Me and Jongdae had feelings for each other, I was the one to notice them first and Jongdae told me the first night we stayed here. We just kept it quiet. The same happened with the others: Yifan and Tao, Luhan and Sehun, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, and Jongin and Kyungsoo. We all thought you and Yixing would hit it off but….obviously not.” Joonmyeon looks down at that, tears brimming in his eyes as he remembers Yixing’s smile, eyes, and lips. He shakes his head gently.

 

“You’re wrong. I have feelings for Yixing but because of my ignorance and my big head, I couldn’t grab him in time.” Joonmyeon sighs and calls Baekhyun and Chanyeol to come down much to their disappointment.

 

“Joonmyeon, I was on the brink of an orgasm, so this better be important,” Baekhyun grumbles while he crosses his arms and pouts.

 

“I need you all to hear this. I am not a good prince. I am not a good leader. It should have been you Yifan or even Yixing. I was always afraid of becoming you Yifan, mostly because I never thought I could. How-how do you become that brave, that selfless.” Everyone gazes at Joonmyeon as he goes towards the living room window. Everyone follows him and stands a couple of feet away. “I guess you can only try,” Joonmyeon says after a while. “A leader protects his members. We are getting Yixing back.” Joonmyeon turns around and smirks at his members as they look at him with astonishment, except Yifan who just nods his head.

 

“Can I just ask? How are we going to find him? We have no clues to where he could be.” Of course, Chanyeol had to ruin the mood but he made a valid point. Joonmyeon looks at him and looks down. _I didn’t think about that_ he thinks to himself. Before he could do anything else he feels a cold hand on his shoulder. He jumps backward whilst letting out a girly scream. He hears Luhan laughing before speaking.

 

“I might have a way.”

**15 years ago**

_A four year old Yixing is looking up at his gege, looking at the deer like face as the taller takes something from his pocket. Luhan looks down at Yixing and smiles softly before kneeling down to meet Yixing’s height. “Gege has something special to give you.” Luhan watches as Yixing’s face lightens up before jumping up and down on the spot._

_Luhan brings his left hand from behind his back and pens it slowly so Yixing can look at what is inside. Yixing squeals excitedly as he looks at the beautiful golden bracelet lying down on Luhan’s palm. “Would you like to put it on?” Luhan asks as Yixing nods his head rapidly._

_The bracelet sits tight on Yixing’s wrist as Yixing keeps twisting it. He smiles up at his gege and jumps into the taller’s arms and kisses him on the cheek. “Thank you, gege!”_

_Luhan smiles happily as he picks Yixing up and takes him home._

“And what does the bracelet have to do with anything?” Jongdae asks.

 

“This bracelet is an Ebon bracelet-“Luhan was cut off by Kyungsoo.

 

“You gave your brother radioactive jewelry?” he questions.

 

“The bracelet is harmless and the unique signature makes it really easy to track.” Luhan smiles.

“You gave your brother a tracking device?” Minseok then asks. Everyone looks at Luhan with shocked expressions as Luhan’s smile falters.

 

“That was not my intention.” They all stare at Luhan before Joonmyeon coughs awkwardly.

 

“Well, we need to find that signature then go save Yixing.” They all cheer and get to work.

 

 

~**********~

 

 

“I got it!” Sehun shouts before everyone rushes towards him. “It says he is near…..Norcrest.” Sehun looks back at the others.

 

“That’s where the healers used to live before…” Luhan says quietly. Everyone looks at him in shock but Joonmyeon’s expression just darkens.

 

“Then let’s get going. Suit up.” Joonmyeon walks upstairs followed by the others. _We will get you Yixing._

 

 

~**********~

 

 

When they arrive at the destination they look up to see a big white building on a cliff edge. Once they get closer the see how the building was twisting in different ways. White walls blinding them as women with strange red masks walk along the different balconies. Large glass doors stand proudly in front of them and a woman in a tight white dress comes to the doors. They open slowly as she smiles at the boys. “We’ve been expecting you. Please follow me.” She turns around as the boys follow her. They don’t notice the red button she has got in her hand.

 

She presses the switch and loud alarms go off throughout the facility. She puts on a fake shocked face as she turns to the scared boys. “Please come with me. Quickly!” She starts to run through the white halls.

 

“What’s happening?” Joonmyeon asks.

 

“Looks like one of our patients has gotten out. In here!” She opens a door and the boys go in. The door is then closed behind them and the sound of lock echoes throughout the room.

 

“I don’t like this,” Sehun says cautiously. Suddenly, a light is projected onto a two-way mirror as they see a figure hanging from the opposite wall. It doesn’t take long to know who the figure is.

 

“Yixing!” Joonmyeon shouts as he sees another man touch Yixing’s waist. His hands clench in anger as he sees how broken Yixing looks.

 

“He’s beautiful isn’t he Joonmyeon?” the man asks, a smirk playing on his face.

 

“How do you know my name?” he hisses. The man smiles at him.

 

“For me to know and you to find out. Oh, where are my manners? Boys, I am Yuexin, leader of the red force. And I am your worst nightmare.” His eyes glowed red before everything went black.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!!

When Joonmyeon woke up again he finds himself isolated, surrounded by a wall in front and behind him. He figured he was in a maze considering the long path he was standing on, but the only question was what way? Ever since he could remember Joonmyeon has always told himself to left. So that’s what he does.

 

Whilst walking down the long path, Joonmyeon starts to think about the others. Questioning if they’re okay. Sometimes questioning his own sanity, if this is real. At this point, he has met a T junction. Go right or left. This time he goes let and starts a new path before hearing a shout coming from his left. He sprints to where the nose came from. Twisting in and out different splits and sometimes having to retrace his steps when meeting a dead end.

 

“Joonmyeon!” he hears, knowing who exactly that came from. Yixing. This makes him more determined. He’s now going much quicker trying to find Yixing. He comes to a stop when he reaches to what appears to be the end of the maze. He walks towards it hesitantly. He reaches his hands out to be met with a force field stopping him from getting out. Joonyeon starts bashing on the field before giving up. He turns back to the maze, sighing, before running back in.

 

~**********~

 

Yixing opens his eyes slowly. He’s lying on the floor wearing the same white garments from before. He gets up and looks around at the walls going on forever on his right and left. He turns to the right and runs down the path.

 

The walls seem to be going on forever, not once has he had to turn right or left. Suddenly, a growl comes from behind him. He turns slowly to see a pitch black wolf about 10ft tall. Yixing’s breath hitches as he looks at the scowl on the wolf’s face. The wolf growls again before charging at Yixing, who is now running for his life. “Joonyeon!” Yixing shouts as he takes a left down another long pathway.

 

Unfortunately, Yixing finds himself lost in a dead end, the creature is blocking his only escape now. Yixing presses his back up against the wall behind him. The wolf looking at him through his red eyes. Looking for an escape, Yixing can now feel the wolf’s breath on his skin. He gains a bit of courage as he reaches out his hand towards the beast’s nose. Before he can touch it the wolf lets an angry snarl. He retracts his hand but then looks at the world with sorrowful eyes when he sees the scar all over the large animal. He closes his eye and turns his head whilst reaching his hand out again.

 

The wolf looks at it wearily before sniffing the boy's hand. Leaning his head into the human’s hand he feels a strange warmth emulating throughout his body when he made contact with Yixing’s hand. The wolf closes his eyes as well, finding the healers powers relaxing. The cuts and scars disappear and a golden glow envelopes them. Once the healing process finishes the pair look at each other, the wolf’s once narrow eyes are now rounded, and Yixing smiles at the other gently.

 

The wolf dips his head slightly and lowers his body to the ground indicating for Yixing to get on his back. Yixing happily does so. “Take me out of here,” he whispers and the wolf huffs before galloping through the maze, Yixing holding tightly to his long fur.

 

~**********~

 

Yuexin watches angrily as Exo nearly to the center of the maze. He throws the nearest thing, a glass cup, and it smashes against the wall harshly, leaving tiny pieces of sharp shards on the floor.

 

He watches as Yixing rides through the maze on his pet Akela. He grimaces at the sight. “Seems you are more powerful then I thought,” he smirks as he switches off the monitors and makes his way down the dark stairs. “Tell everyone to be ready, they will arrive soon and we need to be prepared. Are you sure you want to do this Mr. Kim?” he asks the dark figure in front of him.

 

“Yes, I think Joonmyeon would like to know who his great uncle is,” the figure smirks as he walks down the hallway with Yuexin.

 

~**********~

 

After running for what felt like forever Joonmyeon sees a bright light in front of him. Baekhyun he thinks, running towards the light. Once he’s there he doesn’t see Baekhyun but just a gentle light in what looks like the center of the maze. Suddenly, a figure appears on the other side before noticing who it is. “Jongin!” he shouts, waving his arms around to get the youngers attention.

 

“Joonmyeon! Where are we?” Jongin asks, Joonmyeon shrugging his shoulders before seeing more figures appear on different sides of the light.

 

“Joonmyeon, did you hear Yixing?” Minseok asks worriedly, everyone turns to Joonmyeon as he nods.

 

“Where is he? Does Yuexin still have him?” Baekhyun murmurs as he slides his hands in his hair.

 

“I’m fine,” a small voice says before everyone turning towards it, being faced with the dimpled smile they all love. Luhan was the first to race towards Yixing, hugging him tightly. Before he notices the menacing wolf behind him.

 

“Who’s that?” a scared Luhan asks. The wolf looks down at him while Yixing smiles.

 

“He saved my life.” Yixing faces the wolf before scratching its nose. They all hug Yixing so then it’s just Yixing and Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon looks down at the ground but Yixing walks towards him.

 

“I’m sorry Yixing. I was such a jerk and you didn’t deserve it. Will you forgive me?” Joonmyeon looks at Yixing with teary eyes before the younger throws himself at Joonmyeon.

 

“I forgive you,” Yixing giggles like a cheerful child before letting go of Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon takes notice of the red marks and bruises covering Yixing, caressing his face gently.

 

“What did they do to you?” Joonmyeon asks quietly.

 

“It’s okay, I’m safe now.” The light suddenly disappears and the walls start moving upwards leaving Exo in a spacious room, clapping soon followed by small laughter comes from their right as they see Yuexin with an ignorant smirk on his face.

 

“How are you Yixing?” he asks before men dressed in black suits and shades come forward. They take Exo under the arms before dragging them apart. Yixing and Joonmyeon’s hands slip away from each other and are now on opposite ends of the room. Soon a door is opened and eerie footsteps make their way into the room.

 

A tall handsome man, mid-thirties, with slick back brown hair stands in the middle of the room looking at Joonmyeon. “My my aren’t you a looker. You take after me,” the man laughs as Joonmyeon looks confused. “Oh, you probably won’t know me. I’m your great uncle Kim Siwon.” The man bows as everyone stares in shock at the man.

 

“Great uncle?”


	10. Chapter 9

“Great uncle?” Everyone stares at the man in shock, Junmyeon looks at him and hesitantly walks towards him. The man had a bob of brown curls which complemented his forest eyes. He wore a red checked suit and skinny black jeans with patent shoes. He stares intensely at Joonmyeon with wide eyes watching in fascination as his great-nephew looks at him in confusion. He looks around at the boys and gives a gentle smile towards Yixing, who is still being held by two men. He looks back at Joonmyeon.

 

“I thought you were dead. I thought-” Joonmyeon was cut off by his uncle’s chuckle.

 

“You thought I was poisoned by a healer. I was yes, but the tale you’ve been told is wrong. You know the one where the war started when I was ‘poisoned’ by a healer. Well, I know the true story.” All the boys look around at each other in confusion but are also intrigued by what the man has to say.

 

“My name is Kim Heechul. I was the Crown Prince of ExoPlanet, loved by all. Well most. You see even before the war, healers were hated because of how much power they had. How they had power over life and death, how they couldn’t feel pain, as well as control nature. I vowed that I would be the one to bring equality to the healers. You may ask yourself why. Because I fell in love. His name was Leeteuk, the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, a healer. But people found out and got jealous. My mother and father forbid it, so I told him we were going to run away together but I suddenly got ill. Leeteuk came to heal me. He made a potion and gave it to me, but I was poisoned. Leeteuk was blamed for it and was put n trial. I had to watch from my bedroom window as he was hung in the middle of the courtyard, his eyes begging me to save him. I couldn’t do anything and being the foolish boy I was, I thought he did poison me. I later found out that my father had placed the poison in one of the herbs that Leeteuk used.” At this point, Baekhyun was ready to cry and punch someone at the same time and was hugged by Chanyeol. “I was so angry that I was going to tell the whole world. My father got to me first and banished me to live here pronouncing me dead from the poison. After the war, I told myself that I would take revenge for my banishment and Leeteuk.” Heechul’s eyes darken as he said that looking into the boys’ eyes whilst wiping away tears.

 

“But why did you take Yixing?” Joonmyeon suddenly asks as everyone nods their heads, Yixing looking awkward being held at the back. Heechul’s eyes soften as he approaches the healer. Yixing looks up at him as Heechul touches his cheek softly watching as Yixing flinched slightly. He smiled.

 

“I want him to bring Leeteuk back. I’ve heard about his power and know he would be able t do it. I also promised Yuexin immortality so all he needs to do is have sex with this little healer and it is his.” Yuexin smirks darkly as he snaps his fingers. The men drag the boys so their front part is against the stone wall. The boys start to protest as Yuexin approaches Yixing, unbuckling his belt.

 

Yixing starts to panic as he feels his trousers being pulled down, his face scraping on the wall. “Sorry, but this is gonna hurt,” he hears before the feeling of being torn open takes over him. He screams as tears start to form in his eyes. Joonmyeon can just stand and watch as his crush gets hammered into, the screams filling his hears.

 

After what feels like forever, Yuexin cums into Yixing and takes his penis out as Yixing collapses onto the floor crying harshly. A glow wraps itself around Yuexin as he smiles. “Finally.” He turns to look at Heechul who smirks at him.

He goes to check on Yixing, who’s still on the ground shaking out of fear. Heechul picks him up and carries him over to a door. “Bring them,” he says, the boys being dragged behind them.

 

~**********~

 

They entered a large study, black chairs and desk complementing the white walls. The curtains wave calmly as a cool breeze enters the room through the window and the scent of vanilla emulating around the room. The walls wear different paintings which are mostly of Heechul and what appears to be his parents.

 

Joonmyeon looks around the room before he is pushed down onto one of the sofas. The eleven boys look cautiously at Heechul as he places Yixing onto one of the long sofas, laying horizontally and back turned to face the boys.

 

Heechul sits on the big office chair behind the main desk placed in front of the window looking out onto a beautiful garden. However, Joonmyeon’s gaze never leaves the healer as the rest listen to what Heechul has to say next.

 

“So, Yuexin, how does immortality feel?” he asks calmly as Yuexin smirks in his direction. The smirk sends shivers down Baekhyun’s spine as the man never leaves Yixing.

 

“Nice, Sir,” he says flatly, turning back to Heechul and taking his leave through the vast, double doors. Heechul turns his gaze to Joonmyeon.

 

“So, my little nephew, what powers do you have?” Joonmyeon is taken aback by the question but answers anyway but not before a nervous gulp.

 

“I can control water,” he said hesitantly watching as Heechul’s face turns upwards. He stands up and steps towards the boys.

 

“I also have water.....and fire, light, lightning, ice, teleportation, earth, wind, and telekinesis,” he explains whilst displaying the powers one by one. The boys stare in shock and awe as the Heechul smirks. “I have most of your powers, and once I bring my love back I will have a healer on my side.” He then makes his way over to Yixing, who’s started to stir from all the commotion, placing his hand on his forehead watching as the healer opens his eyes sleepily.

 

He helps Yixing sit up as the healer still feels the pain in his waist from the event before. Yixing then flinches away from Heechul as he brings a hand to his cheek. “You will bring my Leeteuk back then I will release you and your friends okay?”

 

Yixing thinks about for a moment. His gaze switching between his friends’ and Heechul’s. Joonmyeon shakes his head at him as the others do the same. His gaze reaches Luhan’s. His soft blonde head shaking slightly before looking at Yixing with tearful eyes. Yixing soon follows them and shakes his head slightly before feeling a tight grip on his jaw. “No?”

 

Heechul reaches Luhan, grabs him by his blonde locks and drags him from the others, Sehun reaching out for him before being held back by the people in black. Luhan is thrown on the floor, nurses with red masks enter the room and Yixing’s eyes flicker from Luhan to the blue serum. He starts shouting for Heechul to stop before throwing himself at Luhan, the needle piercing him not Luhan. Heechul curses as Yixing’s whole body goes into shock. He collapses. The nurses rush around him collecting another serum, a pink one this time, and places it into Yixing. The pain suddenly stops and Yixing slowly gets off the floor.

 

“I will bring Leeteuk back but you need to promise me that you will leave us alone after this.” Yixing glares at Heechul, who just nods.

 

“This way Yixing.”

 

~**********~

 

They are lead by Heechul into a dark room with a single white light shining down on a silhouette. The figure is surrounded by red roses and one is placed under the person’s crossed hands. “This Joonmyeon,” Heechul wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him towards the figure,” is Leeteuk.” Joonmyeon looks down at the beautiful man in front of him, the pale skin complementing with the roses.

 

Heechul turns towards Yixing and holds his hand out. Yixing looks at it for a moment before taking. He was placed beside the ‘coffin’ and Heechul placed his hand down on Leeteuk’s. As soon as they came into contact Yixing felt the hurt and pain still traveling through him, he gasped and fell back but was caught by...Heechul!

 

Joonmyeon was ready to catch him but was beaten to it. He stared as Heechul helped Yixing and whispered soft things in his ear. Yixing nodded to what he said and laced his hand back. A soft golden glow then enveloped them and Yixing got paler and paler but Leeteuk’s colour started to come back.

 

Heechul’s eyes widened as a puff of air came from Leeteuk’s mouth. His eyes then opened slowly. “Heechul,” he said softly as Heechul engulfed him in a hug. Everyone was in awe that they didn’t notice Yixing before they heard a loud thump.

 

“Yixing!” Sehun shouted as he and Luhan ran towards him. Yixing opened his eyes and looked at them.

 

“I feel so tired. Let me sleep.” Yixing goes white as his arm falls to his side. They start to shake him awake but his eyes don’t open. Joonmyeon starts to panic and runs towards him.

“Yixing!”

 


	11. Chapter 10

“Yixing!” Joonmyeon screamed, trying to shake Yixing up. “What did you do?” he asks a shocked Heechul, who is still holding tightly to Leeteuk. Leeteuk turned around with a soft smile, “he’s just unconscious. Bringing someone back from the dead can take a real toll on the body. He’s not used to that so his body shut down. He’ll wake up, I promise.” Joonmyeon looks back at Yixing’s peaceful face and moves a piece of brown hair from his eyes.  

 

Yifan walks forward before picking him up in one swift movement placing him down where Leeteuk once lay, the once pale red roses turning into a vibrant colour once Yixing touches them. Yixing’s skin soon goes from a sickly pale to a healthy white. Joonmyeon smiles down at Yixing hoping his eyes will open but the smile fades after a moment of staring at the beautiful male. 

 

“What happens now?” Baekhyun asks everyone else looks at each other before Heechul speaks up.

 

“I’m going to continue my plan to destroy ExoPlanet and take my revenge, but I need your help.” Heechul gestured towards the others who look on in shock.

 

“No!” Joonmyeon shouts, “we are the guardians of Exo and we will protect it no matter what. So your gonna have to through us.” Joonmyeon stands in front of Leeteuk and Heechul followed by the others.

 

“Very well, the die!” Heechul shouts before releasing a fireball from his hands sending Jongin and Chanyeol back into the wall behind them. 

 

“That’s it!” Kyungsoo shouts before slamming his hand down on the ground. Suddenly pieces of ground shoot up out of the ground. Before they can reach Heechul he sends a large gust of wind towards them, stopping them from getting closer. With a swift motion of his hand, Heechul sends a wave of water crashing down on them but Sehun, who stopped it by surrounding himself with a wind tunnel.

 

In the middle of the commotion, Leeteuk notices Yixing stirring in his sleep. He smiles evilly getting the dagger from Heechul’s belt, he glances at Heechul who gives a nod. Yixing sits up before seeing the ongoing battle between his friends and Heechul.

 

He slips out of the ‘coffin’ before feeling something cold on his neck. He gasps as a hand covers his mouth.  _ Not again _ he thinks hearing a voice behind him. “Stop before this pathetic boy gets his throat slit.” The boys all look in horror as Leeteuk presses the dagger into Yixing’s skin. 

 

“Ok, just don’t hurt him,” Luhan says wearily, looking at Joonmyeon who nods at him. He mentally grabs the chair from the corner of the room before flinging it at Leeteuk, who fell with Yixing. Yixing runs towards Joonmyeon and they fall into each other's arms and Yixing started to cry. Joonmyeon strokes his hair lovingly as he looks at his uncle.

 

Heechul runs towards his boyfriend before looking back at the guardians. “It’s not over guardians. I am going to get Exo and you will perish with it.” He then teleports to god knows where leaving the 12 boys behind in shock.

 

Joonmyeon looks at Yixing and strokes his cheek. “Are you alright?” Joonmyeon asks receiving a small nod from Yixing. Joonmyeon looks down at Yixing’s lips and before he knows it, their lips meet. Yixing doesn’t reply at first from shock but soon starts to kiss back. 

 

When they pull back they hear cheers and whistles from their members. Yixing giggles softly as Joonmyeon rubs his neck awkwardly. “So what happens now?” Chanyeol asked, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun blushes at the sudden contact but then frowns when he hears comments from Jongdae and Jongin. 

 

Junmyeon looks at Yixing then back at the others. “We go home.” After hearing that the boys all cheered, laughing and joking about with one another, Yixing and Junmyeon just keeping to themselves. They two of them look at each other awkwardly before going to speak.

 

“Junmyeon” “Yixing.” They both giggle and Yixing tells Junmyeon to go first. “Look Yixing, I messed up. Growing up in a place that hates your kind made me have the same ignorant ideas. You made me feel things I have never felt for anyone before. When you were taken, I’ve never felt that type of fear and rage before. Okay, maybe with Yifan when we hated each other,” Yixing chuckles, “but Yixing I love you and I never want to lose you again.”

 

Yixing looks up at Joonmyeon and smiles sweetly. “I love you too.” Junmyeon hugs Yixing tightly, who does exactly the same. 

 

“Um….even though this is nice and all, we want to go home.” Baekhyun then felt a smack behind his head. He yelped and turned around to see Kyungsoo smiling evilly. 

 

“Jongin do you have enough energy to teleport us back home,” Junmyeon asked Jongin who nodded.

 

“Okay everyone, keep your hands and feet inside at all times. Hold hands with each other or there is a chance you might rip in half.” Tao screams then looks at Jongin.

 

“Ripped?! What do you mean ripped?!” Tao shouts before Jongin smirks and teleports them back home.

 

~**********~

 

Jongin starts stretching whilst the others fall to the ground. Sehun runs to the nearest bush and vomits in it, “that was the worst thing i have ever-” he hurls again making Chanyeol hurl with him. Yixing stands up slowly, quickly getting over the drowsiness of the trip. Junmyeon is still on the floor looking around. 

 

“We’re home,” Junmyeon smiles.

Everyone else looks around the beautiful scenery that is Exo before noticing the Tree of Life behind them. Yixing runs towards it, everyone shouting his name as the last time he ran off he was nearly captured. Yixing smiles up at the tree and places his hand on the trunk and a soft golden glow emits from the tree. The others are now standing next to him, out of breath from running up the hill. 

 

“I’m literally going to handcuff you to Junmyeon if you keep running off,” Luhan said angrily, crossing your arms. Sehun smiled at him before looking back at Yixing. Yixing looks at him briefly before turning back to the tree. 

 

“Mama,” Yixing whispers. The tree then lights up with reds, yellows, and oranges, like a tree coming out in autumn. They all look in wonder.

 

“Thank you, my children, for protecting our planet from the Red Force. We are all in your debt.” They all smile at each other. “Joonmyeon, I am happy that you took on your role as leader and will keep doing so, and Yixing….stay safe.” Yixing looks down shyly, Luhan nudging him a bit. “Goodbye guardians.”

 

The glowing around the tree stops and the presence of Mama disappears. “What happens now?” Jongin asks.

 

“Well, we could go back to our cabin. I mean our stuff's there and we might as well,” Sehun says, everyone else agreeing and going back to the cabin. 

 

~**********~

 

Once they get there, YIfan, Tao, Baekhyun and Chanyeol all run upstairs closing their room doors before the sound of high pitch moans enter the other’s ears. Yixing covers his ears and goes to the kitchen, Kyungsoo following close behind.

 

MInseok starts laughing before wrapping an arm around Jongdae's neck. “Let’s go to the living room and turn the volume up to the highest,” MInseok laughs before dragging the others inside.

 

~**********~

 

Heechul storms backwards and forwards before flipping over a table. “Those guardians. We need to get rid of them. I will take Exo and the red force will rain.” Leeteuk walks towards Heechul and places his hands on his cheek lovingly. 

 

“I’m sure you will but you need rest.” Heechul kisses Leeteuk’s lips before pulling back.

 

“We need help to overpower Exo. Yuexin! Call for help we need it.” Yuexin nods and runs off. “Oh Junmyeon, what a pity you couldn't join me. Oh well.”

 

Yuexin comes running back. “Shinee and Vixx are on their way.”

Heechul smirks.”Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, decided to just do a long story than a sequel.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word..........SMUT!

 

It was a beautiful summers day, the trees were dancers swaying in the light breeze and the leaves were the colour of emerald green that spread throughout the forest. Emerging from the depths of the forest was two figures holding hands. Their fingers were tangled and one boy had his head on the other's shoulder. The deep dimple of the boy was on display and his lover was leading him to an unknown place. They kept trekking through the wood before reaching a beautiful flower field.

 

Yixing’s eyes widened as he walks through the crowd of flowers. Anemones, Dahlias, Baby’s breath, Delphiniums, and Lilies were all spread across the field, standing proudly in the sunlight. He stops in the middle, a sudden squeal shocking Junmyeon as he watches Yixing roll around in the flowers. Yixing looks at Junmyeon as he gets up, covered in petals and pollen. When he runs towards Joonmyeon, he reaches out to Yixing’s hair and brushes off the stuff in his hair.

 

“Do you like it?” Junmyeon asks, whilst Yixing nods his head cutely. Junmyeon giggles and watches as laughs and shouts. Yixing looks back at him and grabs his hand gently.

 

“I love it Jun,” Yixing says before Junmyeon pulls him in for a kiss. They stay like that for a few moments before rustling can be heard from the bushes behind them. Junmyeon instinctively guides Yixing behind him before 6 males emerge from the shrubbery.

 

“Who are you and what is your business here?” Junmyeon asks with his ‘alpha’ voice as Jongdae likes to say. The smaller of the males looks at him with big eyes, his pretty, dark skin illuminating from the sun’s glow. There was a taller male with cat-like eyes and chubby cheeks. There was another tanned male with jet black hair like the rest of them; a cute male with blonde hair swept to the side looked intensely at Yixing; another had a handsome face but wore a stone cold look, a look that even Baekhyun can’t pull, and the last one wore a cute, young face probably not much older, or even younger, then Sehun.

 

“I am Hakyeon, leader of Vixx, this is Taekwoon, Wonshik, Jaehwan, Hongbin, and Sanghyuk. We come in peace, please, our village was attacked by the red force and we have nowhere to go. Please help us.” Junmyeon looks at them wearily, until Yixing steps from behind him and walks towards ‘Taekwoon’ before placing his hand on a nasty cut on his cheek. It disappears easily, Taekwoon shocked and Yixing smiling sweetly at him.

 

“You can stay with us but you will have to sleep in the living room because all the rooms have been taken. The living room is a decent size though and I am sure we have prepared blankets for you, not that you would need them in this weather. Anything you need to come to me or Junmyeon and we will sort it out. Is that alright?” Yixing asks, receiving smiles and nods of heads.

 

Yixing grabs Junmyeon’s hand before leading the way back to their cabin, not noticing the subtle glances the members of vixx share before following the two lovebirds.

 

~**********~

“No.” Kyungsoo bluntly says, watching Yixing’s heart drop. He looks back at the six men cautiously before turning back to Yixing and Joonmyeon.

 

“But Kyungsoo-” Yixing is cut off.

 

“No ‘but Kyungsoo’. They could be working for Heechul for all we know, we can’t just trust them and bring them into our home. It’s dangerous, especially when we know Heechul is still out there.” Kyungsoon crosses his arms and looks at Yixing who just lowers his head. Kyungsoo’s eyes soften a bit before turning from the pair. “Just think about it.”

 

Yixing turns back to the 6 males, they are sat on the couch listening to Baekhyun ramble on whilst sat on Chanyeol’s lap. He notices one of the males staring at him, an uncomfortable feeling creeping up his back. Maybe Kyungsoo’s right Yixing thinks before walking upstairs not noticing the man behind him.

 

He gets into his room and looks outside the window. He squeaks suddenly hearing the creek outside his door. He turns to see the same man from downstairs. “Can I help you?” Yixing asks giving a slight smile. The male walks towards him and shuts the door.

 

“Yes you can,” he says in a dark voice, backing Yixing into the window, Yixing looks at him in fear, “can you heal my back please?” The man shows off his giggle as he sits on the bed taking his shirt off, revealing a nasty cut. Yixing, who is still in shock, goes towards the male and places his hands on the cut. “I’m Jaehwan by the way, but you can call me Ken, what’s your name?” Ken happily asks.

 

“Yixing and you're all healed up,” Yixing states, getting off the bed as Jaehwan puts on his top. “Come on Jaehwan, let’s go downstairs.” They walk down the stairs to find Kyungsoo and the man with cat eyes, Taekwoon, I the kitchen whilst the rest are around the table. Hongbin and Jongin are talking happily, as is Sanghyuk and Sehun.

 

“Yixing!” Junmyeon calls, pointing to the seat next to him. Yixing runs over and sits down, Joonmyeon wrapping an arm around his waist. Jaehwan sits next to Wonshik and Taekwoon and Kyungsoo put the food on the table. They all dug in and all the boys were sharing stories and experiences.

 

Once it was the night they all retired to bed, vixx in the living room and exo upstairs. Junmyeon and Yixing enter their room, and got in the double bed they made from their single ones. Yixing put his head on the other's chest, looking up to the ceiling. Junmyeon’s arm wraps around his shoulders and closes his eyes before going to sleep.

 

~**********~

 

Midnight came and Kyungsoo was the only one awake. Jongin snoring his head off beside him. He was about to doze off before hearing the door downstairs open and close. He shoots up, puts on his slippers and goes downstairs, seeing figures in the forest distance. Kyungsoo follows them, hiding behind a tree and listening to their conversation.

“We need to attack now! Heechul won’t wait anymore,” Hakyeon hisses at his members who all nod. “We need to take them out before they know what we’re up to. Take them to Heechul and he can deal with them.” Kyungsoo watches in shock as Vixx start to come up with a plan.

 

He’s about to turn and run before his back meets with something solid. A hand slithers around his mouth and he is dragged forward. “You should really check to see if anyone’s watching before plotting your plan.” Another male says.

 

“Key! What a pleasure,” Hakyeon chimes.

 

Before they can do anything else, Kyungsoo slams his foot down onto the ground making vixx and the other boys topple over. He sprints back to the cabin and locks the door behind him. Yixing is stood in the kitchen with a glass of water as Kyungsoo turns off the light, pulls him to the ground and covers his mouth. Yixing stares up at Kyungsoo, the other boy looking out of the window with wide eyes.

 

Once Kyungsoo is sure the coast is clear he takes his hand from Yixing’s mouth. “What the hell Kyungsoo? What happened?” Yixing asks. Kyungsoo then explains everything to Yixing who sits there with wide eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” Yixing questions, checking Kyungsoo from head to toe. Kyungsoo nods slowly.

 

“Let’s just go to bed,” Kyungsoo says dragging Yixing upstairs.

 

~**********~

 

When Yixing enters his room he finds Joonmyeon sat up in bed. He gets into bed and kisses Junmyeon’s cheek. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Joonmyeon says bluntly before kissing Yixing on the lips. The kiss is soft and sweet and Junmyeon deepens the kiss. He licks Yixing’s bottom lip, asking for access which is happily accepted.

 

“I love you,” Junmyeon whispers between kisses, as Yixing just nods slightly wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s neck. He feels Junmyeon’s hands on his waist, shivering slightly at the contact before his top is lifted up over his head. He tugs slightly at Junmyeon’s tank top whining loudly.

 

“Not far, take yours off too.” Junmyeon giggles, but takes off his top revealing a toned body with broad shoulders. Yixing fingers trace along his shoulders before going up to his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. Junmyeon pushes him slightly so his back is on the bed and Junmyeon is in between his legs.

 

Junmyeon trails his kisses down Yixing’s jawline and neck. He hits a sweet spot making Yixing moan softly. He continues to attack that area before moving to his nipples. His tongue swipes against it as his left-hand plays with the other. Yixing’s breath becomes ragged as he curls his hands into the other’s brown locks.

 

He feels Junmyeon’s kisses getting lower and lower before reaching his shorts. Junmyeon smirks, pulling down them down and being met with an erect member. Junmyeon kisses lightly, hearing a whine from Yixing he continues to nip at the tip before straightening up and taking off his trousers.

 

“Please, Jun, hurry-ahh,” Yixing gasps as Junmyeon puts his fingers into Yixing’s tight hole. After a few minutes off fingering and moaning Junmyeon coats his member in spit and looks at Yixing.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asks.

 

“Jun just get in me!” Yixing shouts, Junmyeon slightly taken aback but slowly places his member inside Yixing. Yixing’s face scrunches up and Junmyeon waited for the other to let him know he was okay. He had his hands either side of Yixing’s head as he waited for the nod so he can start thrusting.

 

“Are you okay XingXing?” he whispers as the other splutters out a weak yes. Junmyeon nods and starts thrusting slowly, before picking up the pace. Yixing had his hands wrapped around Junmyeon’s shoulders, letting out little gasps with every thrust. He felt his cock rubbing on Junmyeon’s stomach.

 

“Ahhh,ahhh!” Yixing screamed, Junmyeon hitting the bundle of nerves inside him making him see stars. He clawed at the other’s back as Junmyeon kept kissing his neck. Junmyeon kissing Yixing to stifle his moans.

 

“Sshh, Xing you need to be quiet. The others are sleeping,” Junmyeon whispers, still ramming himself into Yixing. He nods softly, covering his mouth with his hand.

 

“Harder! Faster! Please, both!” Yixing gasps out, as Junmyeon delivers his needs. It only took a couple more thrusts for Junmyeon to come inside the younger and for Yixing to come over Junmyeon’s chest.

 

Coming down from their high the lie down next to each other, breathing erratic as both looks at each other. After a while, they both fall asleep not hearing the snickers from outside.

 

“Aaaww, Luhan your baby brother has now been tainted, how do you-” Baekhyun was cut off by a smack to the head. He yelps out, blinding Luhan through his hands then running behind Chanyeol. “He just smacked me,” he cries.

 

“You deserved it,” Chanyeol replies receiving a “yah!” from Baekhyun before dragging him to their room. “Let’s go to sleep.” They all leave the two lovebirds and go back to their rooms. Kyungsoo planning to tell them what happened tomorrow morning.

 


	13. Chapter 12

The summer sun filtered into Yixing’s bedroom as red as blood. He cracks one eye open to see the bulky chest of the other male before him. He smiles slightly, taking Junmyeon’s arm and removing it from his bruised waist. He swings his legs over the end of the body before stumbling into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he sees the small red spots covering his body from the night before. His hands hover over them, remembering how Joonmyeon touched him, kissed him, then bringing them up to his lips still feeling the sensation of Junmyeon’s lips on his. 

 

A groan is heard from the bedroom so he goes back to find a dazed Junmyeon. “Mornin’,” Junmyeon mumbles, squinting his eyes like a blind old man, and reaches out to Yixing. Yixing chuckles lightly before taking his hand replying with a curt “morning.” 

 

Junmyeon squeezes his hand lightly, letting Yixing go and turning around to go back to sleep. Yixing rolls his eyes at his lazy boyfriend, walking to the window to open the dull curtains and antique window, letting the cool summer’s breeze hit his face gently. Yixing watched as beautiful birds and tall Sikamore trees stretching up towards the morning sky. He was about to turn back around but happened to notice the glowing of a ruby red light in the distance. He kept staring at it. Suddenly, he felt a hand around his wrist ripping him from his trance, noticing that he was now standing on the window ledge. He saw a worried Junmyeon as he was helped down.

 

“Yixing, are you okay?” Junmyeon fretted, trying to get Yixing out of his trance. Yixing shook his head slightly, cradling it in his hands. He turns back around to notice the red light has disappeared and closes the window slowly before locking it shut. He turns back around to Junmyeon.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Yixing assures him, taking his hand. “Let's go down-” He was interrupted by a loud bang followed by a yelling Tao and Baekhyun. Junmyeon and Yixing looked at each other before running downstairs. 

 

Once they reach the last step they head into the kitchen noticing a red Kyungsoo, a scared Jongin, two cowering divas and two annoyed boyfriends, and four snickering males hiding behind the door. “Luhan, what’s happening?” Yixing asked, puzzled at the scene in front of him. 

 

“Yeah, and where’s Vixx?” Junmyeon asks equally puzzled. Luhan glances at the two.

 

“Basically Kyungsoo was cooking breakfast, Baekhyun and Tao were complaining about it, Kyungsoo then threw a knife at them barely missing Baekhyun’s head. So Baekhyun and Tao both used their powers on Kyungsoo but then realised Kyungsoo has the power of strength and then were thrown into the fridge. Now we have this, Jongin was pinched twice and Yifan and Chanyeol have been kicked god knows how many times. Vixx is nowhere to be seen but Kyungsoo said they left late last night. Anyway, how are you two?” Luhan beamed at Yixing and Junmyeon who were now stifling their laughs. “I mean after last night-” Luhan suddenly remembers what happened the night before and pins Junmyeon to the nearest wall. “You bastard! You tainted my brother, what do you have to say for yourself?!” fumed Luhan.

 

“Luhan get off of him!” screamed Yixing, pulling Luhan off Junmyeon and standing between them. “How is this any different to you and Sehun having sex, or-or Minseok and Jongdae?! Tell me!” Yixing snapped at a now shocked Luhan. 

 

“I just want to protect you, I’m sorry Xing, I really am,” Luhan sighed. Yixing’s features softened and he walks up to Luhan.

 

“It’s okay. You just need to remember you are my brother, not my babysitter,” laughed Yixing as hugged Luhan. “And I feel great!” he whispered dodging the smacks from Luhan.

 

“You little shit!” Luhan chased after Yixing leaving Junmyeon still on the wall. Junmyeon shakes his head and walks into the kitchen. 

 

“Okay guys, break it up, Jongin take Kyungsoo upstairs to calm down, Yifan and Chanyeol take these two into the living room.” They do what he said and he makes his way upstairs following Jongin and Kyungsoo.

 

He walks into his room to find Yixing lying down on the bed. He walks over as Yixing looks up at him, smiling softly. “You should take it easy on Kyungsoo, he went through a lot last night.” Joomyeon’s eyes widen as he looks down at Yixing.

 

“What happened last night?” questioned Junmyeon. Yixing lifted himself up.

 

“He saw Vixx leave the house last night, he followed them and was found by another group. They are working for Heechul. He managed to escape but now they know where we are,” Yixing explained. Junmyeon walks out of the room and into Kyungsoo’s. 

 

He storms in. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” demanded Junmyeon. Yixing holds his arm to stop him from going closer to Kyungsoo and Jongin. 

 

“What?” Kyungsoo asked confused as he stands up from the bed.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about Vixx?!” yells Junmyeon, Yixing and Kyungsoo flinching at Joonmyeon’s tone.

 

“I was going to but when that happened at breakfast I just needed a minute to gain my thoughts. I’m sorry Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo looks down ashamed, Jongin holding him tightly. Yixing looks at the pair then looked at Junmyeon.

 

“Junmyeon stop. Let’s leave them be and talk later. You need to calm dow-” Yixing was cut off by Junmyeon slapping his hand away. He looks at Junmyeon’s scowl and looks away. Junmyeon keeps looking at Yixing before huffing and stomping back out of the room. 

 

Yixing looks back at Jongin and Kyungsoo before smiling awkwardly, “Don’t worry about Joonmyeon just get some rest.” Kyungsoo and Jongin give him a sympathetic smile before he closes the door.

 

He lets out a melancholy sigh before making his way hesitantly towards his bedroom door. His hand lingers over the doorknob for a second contemplating whether he should talk to the angry leader or leave him in peace. He holds his breath as he opens the door, wincing when the door creaks as he fears any noise will rile Junmyeon up even more. Yixing peaks inside the room to see a figure under the covers of the bed, not noticing the open window and waving curtains. He sees the slight shaking and the small gasps of breaths as if he had been crying.

 

“Junmyeon?” Yixing worried as he steps towards the lump on the bed. “Hey, Jun are you okay?” He reaches his hand towards the cover. 

 

Suddenly, a hand is snaked around his mouth and is pulled away from the bed. The figure in the bed stands up and looks down at Yixing, smirking evilly. Hakyeon makes his way towards Yixing, who has started to fight against Jaewhan’s grip and snaps his fingers. The on suite bathroom door is then opened to reveal an angry Junmyeon, who is tied up, and the rest of Vixx. Taekwoon is holding a gun to Junmyeon’s bleeding head.

 

Yixing’s eyes widened, feeling the urge to run up to Junmyeon and heal his head. The hand around his mouth is removed but is soon replaced by a white cloth. His jaw is then grabbed harshly and pulled so he is looking at Hakyeon. Junmyeon makes incoherent sounds as he sees his lover being handled roughly. Hakyeon glances at him.

 

“Don’t worry  _ Jun _ ,” he mimicked mockingly, “I won’t hurt your precious Xing…...yet.” Hakyeon then turns his attention to the now teary-eyed Yixing before whispering into his ear. “You are going to come with us, and you and your little friends are going to help us take over Exo. Only then will you be free. Also, Heechul wants to talk to you, all of you.” Hakyeon then pulls back before snapping his fingers once again. 

 

At the bedroom door, all his friends are tied up, as five guys stand there above them. Junmyeon widens his eyes before shouting again. “Minho!” Jumnyeon’s voice was more clear now and the said male glances at Junmyeon before looking back at Hakyeon with a cold stare. 

 

“Take these boys to the carriage and throw them in,” Hakyeon orders, turning on his heel as the five unknown men drag them out. Soon followed by Jaewhan and Taekwoon wh are holding Yixing. They’re dragged downstairs and outside to where a large, jet-black carriage, with two menacing Friesian horses. The door is opened and they are thrown in. Yixing and Jongin are the last to be thrown in, Yixing catching Jongin as he falls over. 

 

The members of Vixx come to this carriage as the others go to another carriage that is an innocent white pulled by two beautiful white Andalusian horses. Yixing sees the carriage door open again, watching with narrowed eyes as Jaewhan and Hongbin both enter. Jaehwan tries to avoid eye contact with Yixing as the other keeps staring at him.

 

They start to move and halfway into the journey most of his friends are asleep. He decides to take a nap too. He closes his eyes as he lets the Land of Dreams engulf him. He doesn’t notice that he leans his head on Jaewhan. 

  
Jaewhan looks at Yixing shocked before his eyes soften at the cute scene in front of him. He brushes Yixing’s brown bangs from his forehead. He hears a small cough near him and looks to see a scowling Hongbin. “Don’t get distracted. We have a job to do, so do it _ hyung _ ,” he snarls before turning away. Jaewhan looks back at Yixing, then slowly leans his head on Jongin’s shoulder, who is also fast asleep. He looks up to notice the glare that Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, and Luhan are giving him and he soon shifts over to the other side of the carriage and starts a conversation with Hongbin, which lasts the rest of the journey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am not dead! Hope you enjoy the chapter!


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- contains themes of racism and discrimination. If uncomfortable skip the big part in italics

Red. That’s all he could see. Red. The colour of a spreading fire attacking the trees and moving quickly onto its next prey. His head lay on a bed of blood-red roses and his body stretched out towards a towering tree that stood out from all the others. Carefully, he lifts himself up and walks slowly towards the tree. Passing through the thick red fog.

 

He looks up, seeing the winding and intertwining branches as the trunk reaches towards the white moon above it. The leaves are a tinted red like the leaves found in the season of autumn and are bigger than usual leaves. The white light beaming from the moon lights up the old tree that stood confidently not cowering from the dominating light that shone itself down on the tree. 

 

A rustling disturbs the tranquil silence as he turns to face the other presence behind him. It walks towards him, hands in pockets and head held high. He stumbles backward in shock, back flat against the tree as a cold hand is placed on his cheek. He looks up to see the monster’s smile, a smile that betrays all innocence. With glassy eyes he looks up towards the glowing moon, now being overpowered by a red light covering it slowly.

 

The trees' arms start to creep towards him and engulf him in a tight hug making him squirm out of the hold. The other surrounding trees do the same launching towards him. The monster just keeps smiling as he is surrounded by wooden arms that grab every inch of his body. He looks back up to see the red light still fighting the white, now only a small part of white remained before completely disappearing. 

 

He looks back at the monster, who was now stood in front of him. He flinches at the closeness but his chin is gripped harshly by its grim claws, its hands rough like sandpaper but also had this gentleness about them. A pain is then felt in his eyes, changing between his natural brown and a deep red. He gasps silently, looking up again, seeing his own face being mirrored in the blood moon. His eyes were red. The colour of crimson reflecting off the red lights that envelope him. His vision starts to go blurry as a low chuckle is heard. 

 

“Night night beautiful, see you in the morning.” The familiar voice starts to fade away as he is left in a dark abyss. 

 

~**********~

 

It was dark, with only a few dim fire torches spreading throughout the hall. In front of Junmyeon was Chanyeol, hands covered so he can’t use his power, same for the rest. As for Yixing, that was a different story, he sat like a caged bird hanging above the icy floor. His hands were chained and eyes were covered and he held his head in shame. Not only that but he was stripped of his clothing apart from a thin white sheet, which just about came to his mid-thigh but at least kept him decent from the group. Joonmyeon looked on with sorrow as his beloved sat there for everyone to see and was sometimes touched by the guards patrolling.

 

Every now and again, he would hear a groan from Baekhyun soon followed by a sighing Yifan. The moon was shining through the barred window behind him lighting up the whole cell block, and Minseok’s ice that spread over the floor. 

 

There was a loud crash of lightning and he spun his head towards Jongdae who looked to be having a nightmare. “Jongdea. Jongdae wake up,” he whispered, looking to see if the others were awake. There was another one as Jongde screams waking up the whole group. They were all shouting at him to see if he was ok. Jongdae nodded slightly before lying back down and turning away. Joonmyeon did the same.

After only a few minutes Joonmyeon was nearly asleep until obnoxious laughs were heard coming from outside the wooden door. About ten guards were soon in the dirty hall banging on the cells with their batons shaking the others awake. “Wakey wakey freaks, get up!” the leader smiled sickeningly. He makes his way in front of Joonmyeon and places a bowl of gruel in front of him. He lowers down to meet my face and smirks. “How’s your little bird doing?” he snickers in my ear, he lunges towards him but is stopped by his chains. Another chuckle is heard before he snarls into his ear, “let’s go see.” He stands up and Joonmyeon can only watch as the brown-haired guard goes up to Yixing’s cage and pushes it slightly making Yixing flinch and grab the bars tightly. 

 

Yixing looks around trying to follow the heavy footsteps that echoed throughout the hall. “Yixing,” the guard began walking around the cage, “Heechul wants a talk.” Gesturing for the men to take him out of the cage, who happily comply, the guard watches as Yixing is pulled out the cage but is amused by the fiesty healer. He rolls his eyes at the other guards, who are having a hard time detaining Yixing, and grabs the healer before punching Yixing hard in the stomach making the healer go limp in his arms.

 

“What did you do?!” Luhan shrieked, watching as his brother is slung over the guard’s shoulder. “Who the hell do you think you are?!” Luhan glared as the guard passed. The guard just smiled do at him.

 

“I am Kim Jong Kook. Kim Heechul’s right-hand man. Don’t cross me.” Kim Jong Kook’s voice darkened at the end before walking off with an unconscious Yixing. 

 

Kim Jong Kook was renowned for his athletic ability and strength. When he was a child he was gifted with the power of mimicry. Jong Kook can absorb another's powers and abilities and use it against them. Living in a poorer part of Exo Planet within Kellan it was no surprise that he was trouble. Well, that's what he was believed to be. At the age of nine, his mother died of cancer in the heart. It broke Jong Kook and his father, who (after the incident) became an alcoholic and drug addict. Jong Kook was physically and mentally abused and was kicked out of is own home at thirteen. He then had to steal his own food, only being caught a couple times. When he was eighteen he headed towards the barrier between Kellan and Maddox where he met a beautiful male standing outside a cave. He was taken in by the man, who went by the name of Kim Heechul and became his loyal servant ever since. 

 

He enters Heechul’s office where Heechul, Leeteuk, Yuexin, Vixx, and Shinee stood huddled together. The office was a vast open area that wore a dark, green, patterned wallpaper. On the right was a large fireplace which was producing a roaring flame and a dark smoke that spread around the office. There were three leather sofas surrounding the isolated coffee table in the corner of the room and multiple giant bookcases filled with different sized books, most of them more than a hundred years old. There were two floors in this office which were joined by a golden staircase that slithered its way around its golden pole as it reaches the shiny wooden floor. The second floor though was a different story. It was covered with individual weapons that all wore their own crest with pride, some from the ancient times. There were different wand looking items, called Spires, as well that drew different symbols on a person’s to mess with their emotions. The worst one was the red one. The Agony Spire. This one was mostly used for torture, the same one that Jong Kook knew will be used on Yixing. 

 

Jong Kook places Yixing gently on the armchair in the middle of the room, strapping his hands and legs to the chair. He looks up at the scared healer with despair and places his hand on Yixing’s cheek, wiping a stray tear. “Please,” Yixing croaked, his breath ragged as he looks down. “Help me.” There it was. The two words that always broke Jong Kook whenever anyone was brought here. He looks away and raises to his full height. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Jong Kook whispers, ruffling Yixing’s brown locks. A curt cough breaks Jong Kook’s gaze and he turns round to see everyone looking at him. Heechul raises an eyebrow. “I’m sorry sir, Yixing caught me off guard, I will go see to the other prisoners.” He bowed respectfully as Heechul just nods. He walks out of the room, not glancing back at the shaking Yixing he just left behind. 

 

“Now Yixing.” Yixing’s ears perked up at the sudden harsh voice. Everything was black, and that scared him. “Tell us where Mama is and we will let you go simple.” Yixing bows his head at the sudden request. 

 

_ I don’t know _ , he thinks. Suddenly, his head is moved to the right as a searing pain washes over his cheek. “Answer me!” Heechul shrieks, grabbing Yixing’s hair and yanking his head back. A whine escaped his mouth followed by a quiet ‘I don’t know’. Heechul laughs bitterly before releasing Yixing’s hair and storming up the spiral staircase. 

 

“Baby, what are you doing?” Leeteuk asks with a sweet voice, which made Yixing sick to his stomach. They all watch, except for Yixing, as Heechul rummages around the upper floor. Yixing can only sit and wait for his fate as he hears heavy footsteps getting closer to him. His wrist is untied and yanked outwards as a burning sensation glides over it. Once it stops he looks up to where he hopes Heechul is. 

 

“Let’s see how you handle this _ healer _ ,” he spat before putting the Agony Spire into action.

 

~**********~

 

_ “Mamă, where are we going?” a three-year-old boy asked, watching as his mother chucks clothes into the suitcase. His mother turns around and smiles gently. She kneels down to his height and places her hands on his thin arms. _

 

_ “We’re just going somewhere for a bit. Think of it as a holiday with mamă and papa okay?” The young boy nods excitedly, showing off his prominent dimple. “So go pack your bags and we’ll be off.” His mother patted his hair before he ran off into his bedroom, grabbed his suitcase and stuffed his unicorn plushie inside. He then folded his clothes and placed them in followed by his toothbrush.  _

 

_ He was humming along to a tune but is soon silenced by a loud banging noise outside. His head shoots up like a startled meerkat, then runs towards the banister. His mother is in front of one of their paintings, holding a necklace in her hands and mumbling some words. He furrowed his eyebrows. “Mamă, why won’t you open the door?” His mother jumped at his question before nodding hesitantly. Creeping towards the door, his mother undid the locks and opened the creaking door. Two nicely dressed men in royal uniform were stood outside holding a clipboard. _

 

_ He looked up from the board facing the female healer. His stone face then melted into one of disgust, looking her up and down. “You need to be out of this house in an hour, be by the border so you can be judged by general Kang.” She looked at them with wide eyes. She reached out her hand to touch the soldier but slapped around the face. “Don’t touch me scum!” He was about to bring on another assault but his father got in the way. _

 

_ “Now, now guys. I’m sorry for my wife’s actions, it won’t happen again,” he bowed deeply, hearing a scoff from the soldier. He mumbled something before ticking something off his clipboard. The young boy ran down the stairs and hugged his mother’s leg. A golden light emulated from his whole body that crept towards her cheek. The red mark was soon gone.  _

 

_ The soldiers gasped. “It’s the devil himself! Using your magic is strictly forbidden! He should know better!” the other soldier roared pointing at the boy. The boy hid behind his mother in fear.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry. He-he can’t control it. He’s only three please spare him!” his mother cried. He was confused by the whole situation and why they needed to leave. The soldier looked at him again. _

 

_ “Just leave now.” They both turn to go to the other houses. His mother picks him up and hugs him. _

 

_ “Sweetie you must never use your power now okay?” his mother fretted. He nodded his head slowly. They went back upstairs to collect their stuff then left the house silently. _

 

_ They wandered through the woods following the other families of healers. Emerging from the trees they see a man stood on a pillar looking down on the healers. “When I call your family name you will be judged! You will either live in Maddox or die!” his voice boomed scaring the little boy. His mother shushed him. _

 

_ After most of the families had been called and were separated, there were many of them laying on the floor with lifeless bodies and blood around them. The only way to kill a healer was by penetrating the heart or head and the soldiers knew that. There was laughing when the guns went off but silent screams from the healers.  _

 

_ “The Zhang family!” he boomed again. His mother and father looked at each other with sad smiles before holding the boy’s hand and walking towards the giant man. The boy shifted slightly, looking down at the floor. “Zhangs. For most of your life, you have lived it with peace and kindness. Helping others when they needed it the most blah, blah, blah. Your judgment. Tonight you madam touched one of my soldiers and you boy used his powers without permission. What do you have to say for yourselves?” His father stepped forward like the brave man he was and spoke. _

 

_ “I have already apologised for my wife’s actions and please do not punish my son, he has no control at the moment. He’s only three after all. Please do no punish them.” His father bowed before looking back to General Kang. Kang looked at them for a moment. _

 

_ “There are two people that need to be punished and I am sure you are not going to sacrifice your son.” He smirked, whistling over a family who already lives in Maddox. “You will look after this child and not get him into any trouble. Do I make myself clear?” he snarled. The male nods his head. “Separate this family. I’m sorry Ziyi, Yang but I have to fo this.” Kang watches with sadness as his old friends are separated from their son.  _

 

_ The fights back against the guards but to no avail. “Mamă! Papa! Mamă! Mamă!” _

 

~**********~

 

“Mamă! Mamă!” Yixing screams as the Agony Spire send jolts of pain through his whole body. Heechul takes the spire from the mark and huffs.

 

“Where is MAMA?!” he demands as Yixing cries silently. Shaking his head slowly he looks up towards Heechul seeing his hard glare.

 

“I don’t know,” he gasps, watching as Heechul kicks over a chair in anger. Leeteuk goes over to him and calms him down. They talk for a bit until Heechul turns back round. He nods towards Hongbin who puts Yixing’s blindfold back on. He’s then hurled out of the seat and dragged through the hallways of the facility. 

 

He hears a heavy door open and is pushed inside and taken to his ‘cell’. He hears gasps and shouts from his friends. He is lifted up into his cage and locked in. “Yixing! Yixing baby! Are you alright?” Joonmyeon asks worriedly, not once taking his eyes off the scaring symbol on his right wrist. Yixing looks over to his direction and goes to nod but breaks down into tears. They’re all shocked by what is happening and don’t know what to do.

“That Agony Spire made me remember things it has taken me years to forget. They wanted to know where Mama was but I couldn’t tell them, so they kept on an on and on and on before they finally gave up on me. I don’t know what’s going to happen but if you do get taken to Heechul be prepared to be tortured. But promise me you won’t tell them where She is.” They all nod their heads slightly before Yixing turns his back away from them and lies down. There was something dark in Yixing’s tone. Something Sehun and Luhan haven’t heard for a long time. They all decide to ignore it and give Yixing some space but all wonder what tomorrow is going to bring. 


	15. Chapter 14

They kept taking them. One by one. Yesterday, it was Kyungsoo, today Baekhyun, tomorrow-

 

Chanyeol was fuming at Jong Kook, who carelessly dragged Baekhyun from his cell and pulled him towards the door. The rest had given up on shouting and Junmyeon knew that he was going to be taken at some point. The days always seemed longer for him, with only a minimum amount of light coming from his window the world around him was always submerged in darkness. Yixing was still in his little cage, constantly sat with his head in his knees and hands over his ears. At first, the group thought it was because of what happened with Heechul however it continued day in and out. This concerned everyone, especially Junmyeon, as he also had nightmares throughout the night. It pained Jumyeon to know he can’t go and comfort the fragile boy because of the horrid bars that kept them apart. That wasn’t all though. Yixing would sometimes look at Junmyeon with ruby red eyes a thin, silver shine encircling the pupil. It was as if the eyes were staring into Junmyeon’s soul. They never had any emotion but then again they weren’t ever there long enough for Junmyeon to take a closer look at.

 

“But promise me you won’t tell them where She is.” Those words constantly play through Junmyeon’s mind. He knew where she was but why would Heechul want her. That’s what scared him the most. He knew something they didn’t but if he told them, they all could be in danger. He could still remember the conversation he and Mama had before she disappeared.

 

~**********~

 

"Junmyeon I wish to speak to you alone.” Junmyeon looked at her with wide eyes before turning back the rest of the boys. Yixing gives him a gentle smile, kisses him on the cheek and walks away from him. The blush creeping up Junmyeon’s cheek is soon interrupted by a small cough from Mama. “Come here child,” she says, holding out her hand for Junmyeon to take. He takes it willingly and Mama pulls him forward. “Listen to me carefully. They are coming for me. The only place they won’t think to check is one of you. Like before I am going to stay in Yixing’s body. I know it is risky-” Mama was cut off.

 

“You can’t do that! Do you have any idea how much danger you will be putting him in?! No! You’re not doing that again!” Junmyeon yelled, scowling at Mama. She sighed tiredly.

 

“Junmyeon, I know you love him and want to protect him but this is the only way. Sometimes the right path is not always the easiest-” She’s cut off again.

 

“Don’t get all philosophical with me!” Junmyeon shouts again, flinging his arms around.

 

“Will you let me finish!” Junmyeon shut his mouth, “thank you. Where was I? Oh yeah! Junmyeon you need to remember Yixing is stronger than most of you put together. He has power over life and death meaning he is the most stable one to stay in. I’m sorry Junmyeon but if they find me they will take Exo Planet and it is not something I want to let happen. What’d you say?” She asks hesitantly. Junmyeon rolls his eyes before looking at her straight in her eyes.

 

The others won’t know about this right?” he asked with seriousness. Mama nods her head. “It’s not me you have to ask.” He moves revealing an awkward Yixing, who has his eyes trained on the floor. He nods slowly, giving Mama silent consent to hide in his body. She smiled softly before becoming a bright light that seeped into Yixing’s body. Gasping, Yixing holds onto his chest feeling an uncomfortable pain which slowly drifts away. Junmyeon gives Yixing a concerned look, who gives him a sweet smile before turning away and going upstairs.

 

~**********~

 

Leaning his head back on the cobbled wall, Junmyeon can just about hear the shrieks from Baekhyun. Chanyeol walks in circles as the screams getting louder...and louder...and louder until finally BANG! He slams his fist on the metal bars, sinking to his knees and crying softly.

 

A whole hour passes and a shaking Baekhyun is returned to his cell. Chanyeol repeatedly asks if he’s alright which is always replied with a curt yes. Jong Kook and his entourage stroll into the cell hall, allowing their batons to glide against the bars making a tinging noise. “How is everyone today huh? Hey, Yixing, why so quiet?” Jong Kook shakes Yixing’s cage but he doesn’t move. Angrily, Jong Kook opens the cage and drags Yixing out by that hair before yanking it backwards. Chuckling darkly after seeing the red orbs, he shows Yixing’s tearful face towards the others. The sound of hearts breaking enveloping the room.

 

“Oo, Yuexin’s spell has worked,” one of the guards commented, everyone attracted to the Yixing’s red eyes. Junmyeon kicks at the bars.

 

“What have you done to him?” he lashes out, breathing heavily. Yixing looks at him with pained eyes, ones of desperation. Jong Kook walks towards him.

 

“You see because we are all, let's say Elementals, we can all feel Mama’s presence. Baekhyun even said it himself didn’t you?” Baekyun looked down with shame. “Anywho, whilst the Spire was being used on them Yuexin planted a sort of tracking device in them to find Mama, and now we have her.” Jong Kook turns back to Yixing who is now glaring at him with his normal chocolate brown eyes. Leaning down, he grips Yixing’s chin and yanks it towards him; he smiles softly. “Oh Yixing, don’t give me that look you know I am just doing my job. Come on we need to get you to Heechul asap.” Swiftly, he picks Yixing up by his arm and drags him towards Heechul's office. Yixing kicks and screams shouting Junmyeon’s name as he gets further and further away.

 

Junmyeon looks down at the floor in disbelief and shock. What’s going to happen now? Mama is going to get found and Exo will perish under Heechul’s rule. We need to get out. Smiling, Junmyeon stands up. “Guys, I have a plan to get out.” He explains the plan thoroughly; the others nodding in understanding. “So who’s in?” Junmyeon looks at the others who are all wearing large smiles. They all nod. Yixing we’re coming.

 

~**********~

Yixing is pushed into the familiar, brown, leather chair and his wrists are trapped down on the arm. Looking in his lap, he hears the clanking of Heechul’s boots echoing in his ears. His breathing got quicker as they got closer, slowly crawling towards Yixing like a lion seizing its prey. They stopped. In front of him was a slightly livid Heechul, who was now face to face with Yixing. He flinched slightly at the closeness. “I am going to make this simple for you Yixing, let out Mama and you can go back to the others unharmed,” Heechul urged putting on a strained smile.

 

“It’s not like that, I can't just separate from her, for that to happen she needs to be summoned and the only way to do that is for me to whisper for her, which isn’t going to happen,” Yixing spat watching as Heechul’s face slowly draws a frown on his face.

 

“Defiant little thing aren’t you. I have ways to make you talk. Jong Kook give me the torture Spire.” Jong Kook hesitates at first but complies, walking up the spiral staircase. Dread overcomes Yixing and he starts shifting in his seat. No, no, no.

 

“Yixing calm down.” The voice startles him but realises who it is.

 

“Mama?!”

 

“Yes child, you need to let me out, this is between me and Heechul. I do not want you to get hurt again. That is an order.” She ordered sternly, Yixing nodding slightly.

 

“Mama,” he whispers, before transforming into a beautiful woman. Her thin, green dress flows down to her ankles; her long mousy-coloured hair curls down her back; forest green eyes staring at Heechul intensely. Walking slowly towards Heechul, she notices a slight fear in the other male’s eyes and stands right up to Heechul. Heechul has to look up at Mama as the tall woman towers over him. He wasn’t going to be intimidated though. Puffing his chest out and straightening his back he watched Mama suspiciously.

 

A sudden glow shocks him and Jong Kook, but soon Yixing is now unconscious on the floor just behind where Mama is standing. Heechul glances at the young boy before facing Mama. “Why did you leave his body? You know what’s going to happen right?” he queered watching as She gave a small smile.

 

“Yes I do, but with me in his body, it restricts my power and you don’t want that. So Heechul, let’s talk.”

 

~**********~

 

Junmyeon waits till the right moment to put his plan in place. Noticing the guard swap he smirks. It’s time.

 

He nods towards the others before starting. “Guards! Guards! Guards!” Junmyeon screams watching as the guard races into the room. He questions Junmyeon as he points towards Baekhyun. Being the drama queen he is Baekhyun said he would take the role of being the distraction. The guard moves hesitantly to the unmoving Baekhyun, who is facing the stone wall with a smirk. Hearing the guard opening the door, he turns quickly and stands up. Before the guard had time to react, his head is planted into Baekhyun’s knee and his face was met with a hard punch. Once that man is unconscious, Baekhyun slips out of the cell with the keys that were once hanging from the guard’s belt. He skips over to Junmyeo and opens the cell door. Junmyeon walks passed Baekhyun he screeches, “yah! I thank you would be nice!”

 

Laughing, he tells him to realise the others. After they are all out of their cells, they run down a long, red corridor that seems to go on forever. Following Minseok’s, Kyungsoo’s and Baekhyun’s directions they find themselves in front of a large wooden door. Strange patterns weave around the door like poison ivy. Junmyeon musters up the courage to open the door, earning the silent creak that is emitted. Their eyes widen when they find Heechul and Mama sat on the leather couches and an unconscious Yixing sprawled out on the floor.

 

Junmyeon rushes towards him and picks him up, placing him on one of the couches. Glaring, Junmyeon looks towards Heechul. “Junmyeon don’t,” Mama’s voice cut in,” Junmyeon don’t. Heechul isn’t going to do anything to me or Yixing. Junmyeon, Exo has fallen and we don’t know what to do and it wasn’t Heechul who destroyed it.” Mama watches as the boys’ faces fall. How could this have happened? Exo was thriving before all this, before the group, before Heechul, before...Yixing. Junmyeon looks down at Yixing, who has started to regain consciousness, and goes to him.

 

“Hey, you alright?”Junmyeon asked taking Yixing’s hand and helping him up. Yixing nods slowly, wrapping himself around Junmyeon to find comfort in the older male. Stroking his hair, Junmyeon looks at Mama again. “Wait if Heechul didn’t destroy Exo, who did?” Heechul and Mama look at each other before hanging their heads down.

 

~**********~

 

Yuexin smirks, watching as ExoPlanet burns before him. “What should we do now sir?” asks Hakyeon, glancing at the rest of Vixx. Taekwoon takes his hand gently, reassuringly. Yuexin turns to Vixx before pointing at the screaming people, “round them up and bring them to the Kellan palace! Oh and bring the majesties as well.” Yuexin looks back at the chaos and makes his way to the palace.

 

Raging in smoke, ExoPlanet was lit up by a kaleidoscope of reds and oranges. The flames engulfed the houses in a burning blanket and houses crumbled into nothing. Slowly, the once blue and yellow sky was now being eaten by the sickening cloud of ash that cast Exo into darkness. Ash floated down from the sky like black snow, covering the streets that people ran through. Screams and howls filled the air as people were chased by Yuexin’s soldiers, who shot anyone out of line. The shots were loud; the deaths were silent. In the distance, the Maddox palace was glowing in vast flames as the Kellan palace wasn’t anywhere near the fire that kept growing.

 

Yuexin stepped into the Kellan palace, smirking at the two Kings and their Queens that knelt in front of the grand throne. Its gold embroidery wrapped itself around the arms of the throne and the royal blue silk covered the rest. Yuexin stroked the throne before placing himself down gently. “*sigh* It’s really comfy isn’t it Bong-sung, I could get used to this.” Bong-sung glares at Yuexin, trying to reach for his wife’s hand. Yuexin looks at the other King, Wu Renshan, kept his gaze at the floor. “Wu Jiaorui,” Renshan looked at his wife, “how beautiful you look.” Renshan’s face darkened before launching himself at Yuexin, he was soon stopped by Hongbin.

 

“Where are our kids?” asked Jiaorui, tears forming in her eyes.

 

“They’re coming don’t you worry, you just relax and watch Exo fall along with your kids and their friends,” Yuexin smirked as Jiaorui and Kim Jihyun burst into tears and their husbands comfort them. Looking at the door, Yuexin sees Wonshik run towards him.

 

“Sir! Sir! They’re here!” he shouts worriedly. Yuexin smiles evilly.

 

"Good."

 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in ages. This chapter took really long to write and I have also been revising for my mock exams that are coming up. I hope you enjoy this chapter xxx


	16. Chapter 15

Passing by the chaos that is Exo Planet, Yixing’s eyes water at the scenes in front of him. An elderly lady is leant on a wall and her wrinkled skin has been stripped off most of her arm; her eye is bleeding as she holds onto it. He rushes towards her ignoring the calls from the others. Crouching down, he gently removes the quivering hand from her eye and a small whimper is released from her lips. “Hey, you’re okay you’re okay. I just need you to trust me,” he assured her as she nodded. He placed his hand on her eye before a golden light is illuminated from his hand, the lady looks at him in awe as he takes his hand away revealing lovely, soft brown eyes that stare into his own ones. He then restores the missing layers of skin before smiling at her sweetly, “there you go.”

 

“Thank you,” sniffled the lady, bringing Yixing into a long hug before letting go. Yixing watches as the lady closes her eyes in exhaustion and feels a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he sees Junmyeon staring at him sadly. Junmyeon grabs his hand and pulls him up before hugging him closely. Yixing lets the tears escape then, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s neck tightly.

 

“Why is this happening?” Yixing sobbed, looking up at Junmyeon. Junmyeon felt his heart break into a million pieces, bringing a hand to stroke the younger’s cheek.

 

“Ssshhhh, hey come on let’s go,” Junmyeon dags a distraught Yixing down through the ruins of Kellan before reaching the magnificent palace that still had its bright white and blue paint. Joonmyeon looks at his home up and down. A hand id felt on his shoulder and Yifan looks down at him, winking. Joonmyeon looks back at the large oak door and pushes it open.

 

Everyone’s eyes widen in shock as they look at the smirking Yuexin sitting proudly on the beautifully crafted throne. Their attention is soon shifted to the bound monarchs that hung their heads in shame.

 

“Mom! Dad!” Yifan and Joonmyeon shout trying to get to their parents but they are soon stopped by Vixx holding them back. Yuexin stands up gracefully, his cloak falling gently to the ground and swipes the floor as he walks down the staircase to meet to stand in front of them. He clicks his fingers, telling Taekwoon to drag Baekhyun forwards. He takes hold of Baekhyun’s chin tilting it upwards.

 

“Yah! Let go of him!” Chanyeol demanded but was soon grabbed by Wonshik and held in place. Yuexin smirks at him before looking back at Baekhyun, who had tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He tells Taekwoon to let go of the crying boy before grabbing his hair and facing him towards the others.

 

“If you care for this boy, you will give me whatever I want,” Yuexin chuckled, watching as the other boys glance at each other in fear.

 

Junmyeon is the first to speak, “and what is it that you want?” Junmyeon watches carefully as Yuexin shuffles towards them, Baekhyun still in his arms.

 

“I want your powers, all of them, I want to rule over ExoPlanet and make it a place of darkness and fear!” Yuexin sneers, letting Baekhyun fall to his feet. Reaching behind his back, he pulls out a beautifully carved dagger that had a bronze snake linking the silver blade to the brown, leather handle that curved itself neatly around the end of the dagger. He places on Baekhyun’s neck and hears the whimper escape the boy’s throat. Protests were heard from the other boys.

 

“We’ll do it!” Yixing shouts, shocking everyone, ”we’ll give you our powers just let Baekhyun go. Please.” Yixing begs, making Yuexin show his sickening smile. He releases Baekhyun, who runs straight to Chanyeol, and turns towards Junmyeon. 

 

“Do you agree to my terms leader?” Junmyeon nods before being grabbed by Hongbin. The others are grabbed too and lead towards a tall red door that wears delicate silver patterns that form themselves into a big lock. Yuexin opens the door and they are met with twelve white, hospital beds with different heart monitors and IVs that are hooked onto the boys as they are thrown onto the beds. Twelve girls then go to the boys and strap them down to the bed.

 

Yuexin is given a long staff and stands proudly in front of the boys. It was made from the finest wood in Kellan with different patterns carved in the body of the staff. A bright crystal ball was held by the fingers of the staff, placed proudly at the very top of the staff. Yixing gives it a quizzical look before felling a prick in his right arm. “This is the only way I can hold your powers without losing control,” Yuexin explains gesturing to the staff. He turns back to Mama, who is struggling against Taekwoon, and smirks at Heechul and Leeteuk. 

 

He makes his way towards Yifan, who is the farthest from Yixing, and points the staff towards him. “Thurhaele,” he whispers before a bright light emits from the crystal ball and sucks Yifan’s powers from him. Yifan lets out a scream, tugging at the restraints before slumping back on the bed looking paler than usual. “Yes! Yes!” Yuexin shouts before doing it to the others, who all react the same as Yifan. 

 

Yuexin stands in front of Junmyeon before smirking. “Thurhaele,” he says again before the lights shoot out the crystal ball again and drains Junyeon’s power. His chest heaves off the bed, making small gasps before all his power was gone and slumps back on the bed. “Eleven down, one to go,” Yuexin smirks at Yixing, who whimpers softly and dugs at the restraints. “Don’t worry Yixing this won’t hurt. Thurhaele.”

 

The white light blinds Yixing before he feels a burning sensation spreading through his whole body. He arches his back at the pain and lets out piercing scream making the other boys flinch. His body spasms before his power sucked out of him slowly before everything stops and he hits the bed again. Yuexin starts to cackle before turning around to his men. “We’ve done it!” he shouts, and cheers are heard from the men. 

 

Mama, Heechul and Leeteuk have been tied down and left on the floor. Before Yuexin leaves, he tells Vixx to keep an eye on them so they don’t do anything or escape. “Yes Sir,” Vixx say in unison as Yuexin struts out with his staff. 

 

Junmyeon turns towards Yixing and lets out a sigh. “Are you okay?” he asks gently. Yixing turns towards him with tears in his eyes and shakes his head.

 

“We’ve failed Junmyeon. We failed to protect ExoPlanet. What’s going to happen to us now?” Yixing croaked, looking desperately at Junmyeon for an answer. Junmyeon looks away from him to the other boys who have started to check on each other.

 

“I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? An update!! Yeah man, I have FINALLY updated this story for you guys. Thanks so much for your patience, I really appreciate it because I didn't actually know what was going on tbh but I am back! There will probably only be two chapters left to write now and then it is finished! 
> 
> Thanks again guys and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
